Moving On
by 101McFa33y5tucky
Summary: The pack must come to terms with Lexi's death and overcome the guilty feelings that they all have, they must let go but it seems harder to do so when Lexi still have a permanent hold in their lives. Book 3 of Misericordiae Vita BTS Namjin Jikook
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was dressed in black suits or dresses. Today was Lexi's funeral. There weren't many people there, only Lexi's immediate family and them. Yoongi stood up from his seat and headed towards the coffin, her family had decided to have it open, allowing everyone to have one last look at the girl before her body went into the ground forever.

"I'm sorry Lexi, I wish I could save you... no I should have been able to save you, this is all my fault" Yoongi muttered, tears were flowing down his cheeks. He could imagine her reply.

_"Your fault, the hell is it your fault. Now stop feeling guilty about the past and live for the future. Just don't forget me" Lexi's voice echoed in his mind. _

Yoongi lent down and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before taking her hand in his and pulling it gently to his chest.

"I'll miss you Lexi but I promise, I will live for the future just as you want me to do, I will try my hardest to protect them. No one else will die on my watch, I promise" Yoongi murmured before putting her hand back down beside her body and headed back towards his friends.

Lexi's death had left a massive gap in all their lives, none of them realised how much they had relied on Lexi and now she was gone. Yoongi had been suffering from nightmares, her death and carrying her back to civilisation had appeared in his nightmares often.

_"LEXI!" Jin screamed as they watched Lexi push Yoongi out of the way of the bullet, there was a contented look on her face as the bullet hit her chest and she collapsed to the ground. Yoongi was able to regain his balance just in time to catch her falling body in his arms. Yoongi did not focus on the others rushing over to them or that Jungkook had killed the bastard who shot her. All he could focus on was his friend bleeding out in his arms miles away from civilisation and a hospital._

_Yoongi entangled his fingers with Lexi's before pulling her bleeding body closer to his chest._

_"I can't take your pain, why can't I take your pain" Yoongi choked out, tears running down his cheek._

_"Because, it doesn't hurt, hey don't give me that look, I have known for a very long time that this was going to happen to me and I accept it, what could be a better cause then dying to protect those I care about, the only people I have ever cared about. Don't worry, you still have so much left to look forward too, you all do, you will see me again, I promise Yoongi, you will carry my memory around with you after tonight is up. Look to the future my friend, not the past" Lexi said._

_"No, you can't die, I will not let you die, I can't lose you, I promise you, you will live, you will survive" Yoongi begged as Lexi reached up and pressed a hand against his cheek before giving him a large smile, she could tell that she did not have long left._

_"This was always destined Yoongi... Yo...Yoongi goodbye" Lexi choked out before her eyes closed for the final time and her body went limp in his arms._

_"No no no no no noo, Lexi please no" Yoongi screamed tears were streaming down his cheeks as he pulled her body closer. Yoongi rocked his body backwards and forwards. She was dead._

_Yoongi lifted her body up into his arms, Jungkook went to take her from him as he was the strongest there but Yoongi shook his head. He felt like he had to do this. The walk was agonisingly slow. Yoongi did not want to make it back to the civilisation soon, it would make it all real. Yoongi's eyes glanced down to Lexi's chest looking for a reason to rush back, he wanted to see evidence that Lexi was still alive but there was nothing but a hole in her chest where the bullet had struck._

_Yoongi felt Hoseok press a comforting hand on his back. It didn't help. Nothing the others would try to do would help him overcome such a traumatic event easily, he didn't want anyone to die because of him, he vowed that he would never allow anyone to die due to him still being alive but he had failed. So many people had suffered because he had survived being turned. _

_A scream pulled him out of this thoughts. They were back in the city, eyes were on them as the group pushed forwards. Yoongi could feel his knees going. He dropped to the ground the body still in his arms, pressed against his chest. Two police officers ran over before calling for an ambulance, Yoongi didn't see the point, she was already dead. _

Namjoon could hardly pay attention to the funeral, Jin was curled up in his arms sobbing into his chest over the lost of a dear friend and fellow banshee. Namjoon pressed a kiss against Jin's forehead and pulled his boyfriend closer. Namjoon tried to hide it but he could still feel it, Namjoon felt guilty because her sacrifice had fixed his mistake. The balance was finally restored. Looking back at it, it was obvious, Lexi kept hinting that he was not destined to die and that the ultimate sacrifice would fix the balance. There was only one person who fit the criteria for the ultimate sacrifice, a girl who was in tune with death and would sacrifice her life in order to protect her friends.

Taehyung tried his hardest but his feelings were still there, he blamed Yoongi. He blamed Yoongi for Lexi's death. He knew that it was not Yoongi's fault and that Lexi was the one who pushed Yoongi out the way and took the bullet for him but that does not stop him from slightly believing that Yoongi could have done something as well. He could have pulled her down with him instead of leaving her, letting her take the bullet. Taehyung shot a death glare at Yoongi before turning back to continue listening to the ceremony.

"I would now like to invite Mrs Bowen up to say a few words" The funeral conductor said before a woman who looked like an older version of Lexi stood up.

"I would like to thank everyone who was able to attend today, I first would like to say that Lexi was an important part of our lives, she had this ability to prevent anyone from hating her even when she gave of the impression that she hated you. I remember when Lexi was small she uses to wander off which scared us all but we would always found her in the wood nearby saying that she was helping those who were lost, whenever I asked who was lost, she would always smile and say it's alright they have found their way. Lexi would then stand up and walk back home. I always had a suspicion that Lexi was destined for great things and it is heart-breaking that she will never be able to achieve what she always dreamed about doing. I am going to end this with something Lexi always told me. Time is precious and it always better to live for you then others because you never know what was around the corner which would snatch that away from you" Lexi's mother said before sitting down beside her husband whilst those at the funeral clapped at her speech.

Jimin closed his eyes trying to hold back the tears, he remembered Lexi saying something similar to him when he had been worrying over that phone Clara had taken which could have ended his relationship with Jungkook.

_Jimin sat on the benches outside the university, everyone was currently in lesson however he had the period free. His mind was focused on the day before. Clara had taken that photo and threatened to ruin his relationship. Everything in his body was yelling him to tell Yoongi and the others what Clara had done to Raven but his heart screamed louder that it was not worth ruining his relationship with Jungkook._

_"You seemed to have a lot on you mind" a familiar voice said, Jimin opened his eyes, he had not realised that he had closed them. Jimin looked up to see Lexi._

_"Hey Lexi" Jimin said as the girl sat down beside him._

_"You can tell me you know, I am not going to judge" Lexi said._

_"No, it's nothing" Jimin replied._

_"It's about Raven and what happened to her, listen Jimin, I'm not going to force you to tell me but I know that you should not let Clara rule your life, it is too precious to let others do ruin it for you. Live for you Jimin not anyone else" Lexi stated before standing up and walking off._

Hoseok felt empty. He still could not comprehend that Lexi was gone. He felt like she was one of the main contributing factors that brought the pack together and without her it just wouldn't be quite the same. The person he was now wouldn't be the same if he hadn't met the pack. He thanked her so much for it, he thanked all of them. Hobi realised how much Lexi really meant to him when it hit him that she'd never be running away from his dancing or giving him tips on his training or just being there as his friend. None of that would ever come back, she wouldn't. It broke his heart.

Raven was sat completely still in thought. Is it my fault, she thought. If she ran another direction the Rogue Alpha would have never ended up there, Yoongi wouldn't have been bitten and Lexi wouldn't have had to die to restore the balance. Raven bit down on her lip, she shouldn't be thinking about that, she should be thinking about how much Lexi impacted her life, her influence, the memories. She glanced at Yoongi and felt a pang in her chest to see his face clouded with tears much like her own. She felt his hand squeeze hers occasionally, Raven squeezed back to comfort him and he let out small sobs.

Jungkook was trying to be the strong one for the rest of the pack, he had to be the alpha, he had not been as close to Lexi like the others but he could still respect her and would indeed miss the banshee. She had been there for Jimin in a time he was unable to, he as aware that Jimin had been keeping something from him yet he never pushed to find out why because it was hard for Jimin to trust people due to his past and he had never wanted Jimin to feel forced to do anything again. Jungkook's eyes trailed over to Lexi's body before letting out a small sigh, he did blame himself for her death, he was the one fighting the man who shot her, if he had been quicker than maybe, maybe she wouldn't have died.

When the funeral ended, the pack stood up preparing to leave the ceremony so they can go back to Yoongi's and cerebrate the life of their friend but before they were able to leave a female voice spoke to them.

"Are you Lexi's friends?" Lexi's mother asked when she approached the pack with a large box full of items.

"We are" Yoongi replied.

"Lexi, she left you these" Lexi's mother said before passing the box to Namjoon before returning to her husband. The pack looked down at the box. Lexi had left some of her stuff to them. Lexi's words echoed in their minds.

_'I have known for a very long time that this was going to happen to me and I accept it, what could be a better cause then dying to protect those I care about, the only people I have ever cared about'._

"Should we head to Yoongi's first before we open the box, I don't know about you but I feel like I need to mental and emotional prepare myself" Jin spoke up his head was resting on Namjoon's chest. The others nodded before walking away from the funeral grounds to their respective cars.

Namjoon put the box on the table whilst Jin, Jimin and Jungkook made them drinks. No one knew what Lexi might have left for them. They gathered around the table, Yoongi said in the recliner whilst Jungkook, Jimin and Hoseok sat on the three-seater, Raven and Taehyung sat on the two seater opposite them and Jin said beside his boyfriend. Everyone was staring down at the box.

Namjoon opened the box there were eight presents wrapped up in brown paper nearly placed inside, on the top was a letter addressed to them. Namjoon instantly recognised Lexi's handwriting.

"Namjoon what's inside?" Jungkook asked.

"A letter from Lexi and eight wrapped up presents" Namjoon replied before opening the letter and started reading it out to them.

_If you are reading this then it happened, I died. This has been an event I have been aware of since the first year of college, it was a surprised to discover what most people would never worry about for a long time but yet I have always had a voice in the back of my mind telling me that I would be a part of something which would cut my life short. I never imagined what journey that would truly entail but I would never change that for the world._

_You are probably wondering what I could possibly, a banshee have to leave to my friends, well there are many things which you can accomplish in four years knowing that the planning toward your future does not really matter, I would be dead before the second year of university would finish._

_You will probably wonder if I knew all of this why was a so cold towards you all and why I would attack Namjoon when I woke from being attacked by the Rogue Alpha, well it was like an event in the future you cannot quite believe until it happens and this was it for me. When I saw the vision of Yoongi being bitten and dying but for the next day to discover he was still alive, I knew that the path which would lead me to my inevitable end was hastily approaching._

_There have been many moments where you have witnessed me doing something which is unexplainable. They are. They are me preparing for my death and for how you will cope after I am gone because we all know that you can be quite clueless without my assistance._

_Anyway, there is a present for all of you from me and a joint one, the joint one must be opened last!_

Namjoon put the letter to the side before he picked up one the presents it was addressed to Jimin and Jungkook, he passed it to the couple then handed out the others. Their joint present was in a white envelope, listening to Lexi's instructions, Namjoon got the gift out and put it on the table then put the box to the side.

_To Jimin and Jungkook, I leave you these telepathic and empathic bracelets which as stated will allow you to feel each other's emotions and talk telepathically over a long distance._

_To Seokjin, this necklace has been passed down my family line from Banshee to Banshee, my grandmother was a banshee but when her daughter, my mother never showed any sign of being a banshee she kept who she truly was a secret until I came along before she died she gave it me. I pass this on to you. You may not be biologically related to me however you are still like a brother to me._

_To Namjoon, you will need to take up the mantel of knowing the most about the supernatural world. I am aware that not all information has been document so I have created this book which states all the rare type of supernatural creatures which might come after you._

_To Hoseok, this samurai sword was given to me by a two-thousand-year-old kitsune who was coming to the end of his life, he saw that in my lifetime, I would meet a worthy owner for this sword. It will help you harness as well as make your power stronger._

_To Taehyung, this compass is in sync with the wavelength of death that we are. This will help you whenever your hellhound is pulling you somewhere. It also works as a normal compass so when your hellhound takes over, you will always be able to find you way home._

_To Raven, the only person I may consider as my best friend, your future is complex but this bracelet shall protect you from what is to come._

Before Namjoon was able to read out the explanation to Yoongi's present he had already opened it and was currently staring down at it in confusion. It was a wooden plaque with a Celtic knotwork that melds the triquetra of the trinity, a woven knot heart, and a spiral symbolizing uniting into one unified whole in the centre with their names engraved either side of the symbol. Yoongi's finger brushed against another engraving on the back, he turned it over to see the words 'For Our Creator' engraved on the back.

"Namjoon, I don't understand why she would give me this" Yoongi said passing his gift over to his best friend.

"You will Yoongi, listen to this" was all Namjoon said before he started talking once more.

_To Yoongi, I bet you do not understand the gift I have left to you. You are our creator whether you or the others are aware, if you were never bitten we would have never met each other, we would have never been drawn to you. The pack was started because we all helped you and you help us. There is no Celtic symbol for pack however there is another word which pack are, this is family. Our names around the Celtic symbol for family unity is to represent that we are the members of the pack and we are a family._

Namjoon gave the plague back to Yoongi who had tears streaming down his cheeks, he gently stroked over the engraved names. _Min Yoongi, Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Raven and Lexi Bowen._

_There is so much more for you to discover and if you are ready for that, if all of you are truly ready to discover what I have been preparing for these last four years. Then open the last gift._

_I wish that I could have told you what was going to happen but I know for a fact that you would do anything to alter it and that I could not let you do. You all have so much more to live for and I am happy to have played a part in it. The knowledge which I hold is now yours to have._

_I have never met worthy friends like you in my life._

_Goodbye my friends, my family. And if this is the last chance for me to say it because I know for hell I will never say it in person._

_I love you, I truly do_

_Lexi_

_Banshee of the Bangtan Pack_

"What was the last gift?" Jungkook said, Lexi's letter had a huge impact on them. Namjoon took a deep breath before putting Lexi's letter aside and picking up the envelope.

"Are we all ready?" Namjoon asked looking around the pack for any uncertainty but he found none, they all nodded for him to proceed. Namjoon opened the envelope and pulled out another letter and a key. Everyone looked at the key, confusion was written on their faces.

No one from the pack truly knew what Lexi Bowen had done over that the last four years.


	2. Chapter 2

Namjoon picked up the last letter and started to read it aloud to everyone.

_So, hopefully you have waited for this present to be last because well, it is going to be the last thing I will ask you to do in this life. You are probably confused to why my last gift is a key well you dimwits it's not... well it's a part of it. This is my prize possession in a way, something I have been working on since well, I discovered I was destined to die. I created it to ensure that you have help and assistance throughout the next few years. _

_When you are ready, and I mean emotionally stable. Go to 2-2, Jongrosemuseo, Nagwon-dong, Jongro-gu, Seoul. _

_This is Lexi signing off for the last time._

_Astalavista Bitch _

Namjoon placed the letter down onto the table before he looked over to the others, no one said anything. Everyone was looking down at their presents, hardly anyone could believe that Lexi had been able to prepare all of this for them in the short space of time that she had known that she was going to die.

"It's nice to know that when she was writing a letter for us to read after she died, Lexi still acts like the sassy mad woman she is" Taehyung said to break the sudden silence, the others nodded but no one said a word.

"We should go, I know most of us aren't going to get over Lexi's death quickly but I don't know about you but Lexi has spent the last four years on preparing whatever she has created, I know for certain I am not going to be able to last until we are all emotionally stable to find out what it is" Jin piped up.

"Yeah, we can go tomorrow since it is the weekend" Hoseok suggested whilst the others nodded.

"We should probably go home, it's getting dark" Raven said before standing up and headed towards the door with Jungkook and Jimin following her. Jin and Namjoon said their goodbyes before leaving as well, Hoseok and Taehyung left shortly after them. Yoongi started clearing the mess up then headed to his room and collapsed on his bed.

* * *

The next day, Jin awoke from his sleep looking up to see Namjoon's face. He felt a little drained from all the crying but his heart was warmed at the sight of Namjoon sleeping peacefully. He peered over at the clock on the bed side table and his body relaxed when he saw it was only 8:40am, they had all agreed to meet at 10:00am at Jungkook and Jimin's. After Jin had woke Namjoon up and they had breakfast he received a message from Hobi that Tae and him would come to his house first as its closer so they could all make their way to Jimin and Jungkook's together.

* * *

Yoongi woke up with his bed sheets scattered everywhere and his pillow clung under himself. All his thoughts rotated around Lexi and the pack. He pulled himself up not wanting to leave his bed but forcing himself too, he wasn't in a good mental state and he'd had some time alone now so he knew it was best to surround himself with his friends who were also grieving. After deciding what food to eat he left his house and drove to Jimin and Jungkook's.

Knocking on their door his stomach built up anticipation and he felt oddly weird. He felt scared. Jimin was the one to open the door, he greeted Yoongi before moving out the way allowing him entrance to the house. Everyone was sat in the lounge waiting, Jin was curled up on Namjoon's lap whilst Hoseok, Raven and Taehyung sat on the three seater sofa opposite them.

"Where's Jungkook?" Yoongi asked when he noticed that the Maknae was not present.

"He was just taking a shower" Jimin answered as he sat down in the love seat. Just as he finished his sentence, Jungkook walked out shirtless. Revealing his abs.

"J-jungkookie" Jimin stuttered walking over to his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around Jungkook's neck.

"Jungkookie, you better get shirt on because I don't think I will be able to control myself if you stay shirtless any longer" Jimin said before pressing his lips against Jungkook's before grinding against his boyfriend's crotch.

"I'm forever scared" Jin said, his eyes were wide as he watched the couple make out.

"You are just as bad Jinnie" Namjoon retaliated looking down at his boyfriend who had just as bad at the maknae couple. Jin's cheeks instantly darkened.

"Shut up" Jin muttered refusing to make eye contact with anyone in the room.

"Before anyone starts sharing traumatising kinks we should probably go" Raven said before she stood up and walked towards the front door with Yoongi, Taehyung and Hoseok following her. Namjoon and Jin looked at each other whilst Jimin reluctantly gave his boyfriend a t-shirt to put on.

The pack walked towards the location where Lexi had sent them, their eyes widened when the reached the place. It was the abandoned building where Lexi's scent had disappeared to. Namjoon took a step back, memories of the paint shot at him last time were fresh in his mind.

"Who has the key?" Taehyung asked as he approached the door, a keyhole was being covered by a similar piece of metal as the door. Namjoon took the key from his pocket and threw it over to Taehyung. Namjoon did not want the events repeating itself, Jin smiled at his boyfriend before looking over to Taehyung who had opened the door.

Everyone held their breath unknowing of what could happen. Seconds ticked by and nothing had occurred. Taehyung peeked through the door, there was a long dark corridor leading to a silver object at the end, he was unable to make out what it was.

"I'll go first" Jungkook said warily stepping into the corridor, nothing happened. Jungkook walked further, jumping slightly when the light came on. There was nothing dangerous in the corridor only a lift.

"It's safe" Jungkook shouted to the others who started walking down the corridor, everyone jumped when the door swung shut behind them.

"No way back now" Yoongi said as they continued towards the lift. The lift was spacious allowing everyone to enter the lift at once. On the right there was two buttons, entrance and first. Jin pressed the one button, the lift door closed then started to move. No one knew what to except, Lexi had out done herself with their personal presents, they had no idea what to expect when it came to their joint one. A present which had taken four years to finish.

"Wow" everyone said when the lifted open revealing Lexi's creation.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow" everyone said when the lift open revealing Lexi's creation. The room they entered had rows of shelves filled with books, and supernatural artefacts lined the sides, lights slowly turned on revealing the large scale of the base. To their left was a staircase leading down whilst to their right was another but this was heading up which suggested that there was a least another two floors maybe even more. The pack walked further into the base when they saw a random brown door locate on the wall to their left, Jungkook approached the door with extreme caution, if Lexi had created all of this then there was a chance that she might have left something behind which could potentially harm them.

The brown door had small carved in decorative patterns, the word rooms was carved into a wooden plaque attached to the door. Jungkook looked back at the others before pushing the door open. The corridor was lined with doors, each decorated with different patterns and their names carved into doors, Jungkook & Jimin, Raven, Taehyung, Hoseok, Yoongi, Jin & Namjoon, Lexi. Jungkook trailed his hand of Lexi's name, there was still some others doors which were blank. Jungkook assumed they for if the pack grows. Jungkook returned to the door which his and Jimin's name on it before freezing, there was no door handle. Jungkook frown. He pressed his hands against the door and pushed but the door did not move. Suddenly, a green light scanned his hand and the door opened.

Jungkook gasped at the sight of his room, there was a double bed in the centre of the room with two wooden bedside tables to either side with black lamps placed on top. On the wall to the left was an empty wooden bookshelf with twenty different compartments. Attached to the ceiling was hanging chair which could seat two underneath was a white rug. The walls were white and three white doors were on the right, two doors lead into a walk-in wardrobe whilst the other was to an ensuite.

Jungkook returned to the others with a stunned look on his face.

"Kookie, what's down there?" Jimin asked.

"Bedrooms for all of us which I think scans your hand to see who it is, stops anyone from walking it and seeing something they don't want to" Jungkook said whilst eyeing up Jin and Namjoon, the blush appeared on the couple's face at the implication. The pack moved further into the base soon coming across a large wooden table covered in High-Tec computers. A smaller table was to the side, seven keys identical to the one with Lexi's letter.

Yoongi walked over to the table before picking up all the keys and handing them to everyone. He noticed another door leading to the kitchen located behind a range of sofas and electronics. Yoongi noticed there was a telescope lying on one of the shelves in the bookcase nearest to him, he picked it up before looking to see how much further the room lasted, even which the telescope magnification, Yoongi could still barely see the end.

"I don't get how Lexi was able to do all this for us" Jin said his eyes searched the base for any sign that something was still incomplete but there was nothing. Jin rested his head on Namjoon's chest, he could finally understand why Lexi said to come here when they were emotionally stable, to discover something which Lexi did without them realising after these last two years of their friendship. Jimin looked like he was about to say something when a familiar voice spoke up.

"If this hologram has been activated this means that the ultimate sacrifice happened and I died which is all right, I hope it was a good death and not getting the fork trapped in the toaster or crossing the road, that would just be embarrassing. Anyway, as you can see this is as stated in the letters you should have read beforehand. What I have been working on for the last four years of my life. I created it in hope that you would have a place to full research information about supernatural creatures which would might face as there is only a little amount of information a druid can hold and with Namjoon excluded from the druid community it would be harder for you all to access information on these supernatural creatures. As you may have already discovered there are bedrooms for all of you, I did this especially for Raven who doesn't deserve to keep moving from one person house to another each night" the record hologram of Lexi said before adding "Right at the bottom when you have found it is a room where all of the forbidden items are kept you are able to enter but you shall not remove any".

"Right, this message is long enough as it is, so I wrap it up now. Look after yourself idiots, try not to do anything stupid... what am I saying of course you going to. Well later" the hologram Lexi said before disappearing.

"The computers are saying that Namjoon doesn't have access to the restricted section due to the risk that he might break something" Raven suddenly spoke up, the others turned to face her before their eyes travelled to the screen she was looking at.

"Oh come one that was one time" Namjoon instantly complained.


	4. Chapter 4

Yoongi was lounging on the sofa listening to music, his eyes were closed and he impulsively decided to take a nap when he heard the front door swing open and both his parents walked in. Yoongi frowned slightly, his parents were never home at the same time, they were always on a business trip of some sorts leaving Yoongi by himself for most parts of the year. Not that Yoongi minded as it meant he got to sleep for hours without either of his parents interrupting him. Yoongi opened his mouth to speak when his phone suddenly went off.

Yoongi watched as his parents left the front room as he reached over to the table and grabbed his phone. Yoongi quietly growled at the contact, the one person he did not want to speak to ever again after everything she had put his friends through. Clara or Bitchface, as his friends had named her. Yoongi just glared at his phone until it stopped ringing, he had been tempted to block her number however, he wasn't too sure how to do it since his phone is new and he hadn't gotten around to find out how, he was too lazy to do so.

When his phone stopped ringing Yoongi went to turn it off when it buzzed. Namjoon had messaged him.

_Namjoon: Yoongi would you be able to meet us at the base please, it's important._

Yoongi grumbled a little before standing up and walking over to the front door and quickly put his shoes then headed towards the base where the others were apparently.

* * *

"What do you want to meet for?" Yoongi questioned when he got to the base. Namjoon pointed over to the computer screens where there was an animated male face on the screen.

"What is that?" Yoongi asked.

"We have no idea, Jimin and Hoseok were looking through the system and suddenly that face appeared on the screen, it hasn't said anything or done anything" Raven stated looking at the face on the computer screen.

"Has anyone tried to communicate with it, I mean if this something Lexi created she probably had a reason to, some useful purpose for us" Yoongi said.

"No, once it appeared we messaged you and none of us have gone over to it" Jimin replied.

"You know I can hear you" a computerised voice said, the animated eyes turned to look directly at Yoongi before it spoke again "Lexi said you were in need of some assistance but I didn't realise how great that need was".

"Who are you?" Jin questioned.

"I'm Eddy, I'm an artificial intelligence created by Lexi Bowen to assist your pack, I was also created to entertain you to prevent you from creating anymore imbalances to the universe but at look at all of you that request was pointless, you are all going to get into trouble and make an absolute mess even without my assistance" the computerised voice stated before rolling its animated eyes.

"I need some coffee, this is too much to take in" Jungkook muttered walking towards the kitchen they had found the other day, Jungkook trudged over to the coffee machine grabbing a mug on his way. Jimin contemplated whether he should follow or stay with the others to keep an eyes on this virtual artificial intelligence or Eddy as it has introduced itself from doing anything dangerous, this was Lexi's creation when he heard a loud yelp come from the kitchen, he briefly shared a confused yet concerned look with the others before darting towards the kitchen.

Jungkook had fallen onto the floor his eyes were wide as he stared at the coffee machine.

"Jungkookie, what's wrong?" Jimin asked collapsing beside his boyfriend.

"The machine, it's been Lexied" Jungkook said, Jimin looked at the others even more concerned when sudden the machine started randomly beeping before pouring coffee. A familiar tune started playing.

"This is Ka-ching by Exo-CBX why would a coffee machine be playing that song" Hoseok asked confused.

"Remember when we were fanboying over EXO-CBX's new album, remember what Lexi said, this must have been a joke she left us" Jimin answered, the memory was fresh in his mind.

_"Who is Exo-cbx?" Raven questioned looking at Jimin and Hoseok confused._

_"You know exo-cbx, the famous band" Jimin answered looking over at Raven, the confused look only deepened._

_"What band?" Raven asked looking over at Namjoon and Jungkook for answers. A horrified look appeared on Jimin's and Hoseok's faces when they realised that Raven was not faking it._

_"I don't know who this exo-cbx people are either" Lexi piped up which made Raven feel a little better that she was not the only clueless one. Jimin and Hoseok moved their horrified look from Raven to Lexi._

_"Wait aren't they the people who did that ka-chinging song?" Lexi questioned._

Jimin was pulled out of the memory when a phone started screeching, Yoongi let out a loud sigh before reluctantly pulling his phone from his pocket, it was bitchface once again.

"Who is it?" Raven questioned.

"Bitchface" Yoongi answered.

"Didn't you break up?" Namjoon asked.

"We did but she is obsessed with me and she has been constantly calling me" Yoongi explained.

"Why don't you block her?" Hoseok asked.

"I'm not sure how?" Yoongi confessed.

"The Bitchface Number had been permanently blocked" Eddy said, it's face looked 'serious' strangely serious for a computer.

"Huh, who would have thought, Lexi actually created a helpful A.I" Yoongi stated before putting his phone back in his pocket.

"I really doubt that" Raven muttered glancing at the A.I once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Yoongi froze, bitchface stood in front of him wearing the sultriest outfit that he had ever seen her in. It hadn't taken long for Yoongi to dump Clara after they were reunited after Clara was kidnapped and Lexi was killed. Clara had tried to make Yoongi believe that Jimin, Lexi and Raven were lying but Yoongi could tell, he believed his friends over this girl after breaking up with her, she had constantly tried to get back together with him, she refused to take no for an answer and it was pissing Yoongi off.

"Clara leave me the hell alone, I want nothing to do with you anymore" Yoongi shouted before he tried to walk past his ex.

"Yoongi, we are meant to be together forever, I'm your soulmate" Clara screamed, she grabbed Yoongi's arm and pulled him back.

"No, you are not, you bullied my friends, you tried to control me as a person. I don't want to get back together with you, get the hell out of my sight" Yoongi shouted glaring at the woman in front of him.

"That it all lies Yoongi, I told you, I would never do something like that, they lied to you, I would never do that to you, I love you Yoongi" Clara said in another attempt to deceive him.

"Well, I don't love you not anymore, I'm... I'm dating someone else" Yoongi lied before yanking his arm from Clara's grip and storming off.

* * *

Taehyung darted throughout the trees, anger flooded his veins. His anger was aimed at one single person – Min Yoongi. He knew and he tried to convince himself that it was not Yoongi's fault that Lexi's died that Lexi jumped in front of Yoongi but he just couldn't completely make himself believe it, his best friend wouldn't be dead if Yoongi hadn't broken the balance. Taehyung was lost in thought that he was unable to see the root sticking up in the ground until his foot collided with it.

Taehyung groaned as he slowly lifted himself from the ground when he noticed something metal sticking out from the ground, Taehyung brushed the dirt off before carefully taking out off the ground, if there was anything he learnt from Lexi was to be careful with any device he discovered and didn't know what it was. He didn't need the incidence when he accidentally burnt his eyebrows off because he was messing around with a device which literally spat fire.

The device wasn't that big, it was circular with two small handles either side. It looked quite rusted from the time it was in the ground. Wires were sticking out the top which disappeared underneath a black button which a symbol which looked like an hourglass on top of a circle with two small circles on the top and bottom of the hourglass. Taehyung started frowning, he wanted to take it to Lexi to find out what it was but he couldn't, Taehyung let out a shaky breath before he ran back to the university, Namjoon would know what this will be.

"Namjoon, I found this device buried in the woods, do you have an idea on what it might be" Taehyung asked when he found the older boy in the library at the university. Namjoon lifted his head from his book and reach out for the device, Taehyung carefully placed it in Namjoon's hand before sitting beside Namjoon.

Namjoon looked over the device in wonder before he shoved everything into his bag and threw it over his shoulder still holding the device.

"What is it?" Taehyung asked a little panicked with Namjoon suddenly movement.

"I have an idea but I need the computers back at the base to truly work out whether I am right" Namjoon answered before darting off with Taehyung trailing behind him. Everyone was spread out throughout the base, Yoongi was drifting off when he was rudely awoken by Namjoon chucking his bag down and grabbed a chair. Everyone shared a confused look before walking over to Namjoon, they all instantly noted the weird looking machine next to him.

"Joonie? What's going on?" Jin asked look concerned at his boyfriend.

"I knew it" Namjoon shouted before turning to face everyone.

"This device Taehyung found earlier, it's a time traveling device" Namjoon told them.

"If what you are saying is true then we could go back in time and save Lexi, I mean none of us know what to do without her guidance, if it wasn't for her then none of us would know each other or still be alive" Taehyung instantly suggested after discovering what the device was, this was his chance.

"No, we cannot, we should not change the past, it's not what Lexi would want" Raven shouted grabbing the device from the desk before running out with the device, everyone watched as she left. No one knew what to say.


	6. Chapter 6

Yoongi sighed, he expected it to continue happening even though he tried to get rid of her. Clara stood in front of him, her friends were blocking the exits trapping him inside with her. Anger was present of her face, he had rejected her again and she was slowly losing it. Yoongi was tired of her constantly chasing him, it reminded him of when she tried to get him to go at with in the beginning before he truly knew what type of person she was. He believed she was the perfect girl but she is a manipulative bitch.

"Yoongi" the bitch spoke, her outfit hardly covering any of her cleavage or butt. Yoongi watched in horror as she slowly approached, her hips swaying to the side as she grabbed his arm and forcefully pulled him close. Yoongi felt himself internally cringe as he attempted to step away from the threating girl.

"Leave me the hell alone, I want nothing to do with you, why the hell can you not get that message" Yoongi spoke whilst glaring at the girl in front of him.

"I have told you this many times Yoongi, we are meant to be together. Why are you letting those freaks keep us apart?" Clara stated. Yoongi sighed. This was getting ridiculous now.

"I'm seeing someone else I have already told you this, leave me the hell alone" Yoongi shouted talking another step back.

"We made inquiries into that and no one has seen you with another girl so you were obviously lying" Sophia said walking over to Clara followed by Eunjin. Yoongi smirked, they never learned.

Clara smirked believing she had won when Yoongi started running, he heard Clara let out a frustrated cry when she realised that her friends had ruined her 'fool proof' plan. Yoongi quickly risked a look over his shoulder to see Clara, Sophia and Eunjin trying to run after him, their 12 inch heels were making them struggle to catch up.

'The base' Yoongi thought, neither Clara, Sophia or Eunjin would be able to get in or really know where he went. He was sure Lexi would have designed the base to prevent anyone breaking in and stealing any of the important artefacts which were currently held in the base.

* * *

"This song is driving me insane, I know Lexi created this base to help us with dealing with supernatural creatures but are you sure that she didn't have another intention" Jungkook whined when he tried to make some coffee.

"What would that be?" Jimin asked his boyfriend.

"To annoy us to death" Jungkook answered.

"I doubt that, I'm sure Lexi created this as a joke and we can either turn the song off or at least change it" Jimin explained, ka-ching suddenly stopped playing. Jimin and Jungkook shared a confused look with each other before another Exo-CBX song started playing. It was Hey Mama. Jungkook let out another sigh.

"I should have seen that coming" Jungkook murmured before grabbing his coffee and storming off, Jimin giggled at his boyfriend then followed. They watched as Yoongi ran in, panting heavily.

"You look like you have just ran a marathon" Jungkook said looking over at the young beta concerned.

"Feel it too" Yoongi murmured before flopping onto the couch. Jimin and Jungkook looked at each other then sat beside the beta.

"What's happened now, you never run unless... she came after you again" Jimin said.

"Yep, I have tried everything to get rid of her but she keeps coming back and even my heightened senses aren't telling me when she is near so I can make a quick exit. I don't know what to do anymore. I just want this to end and for her to leave me alone. It's like I'm living in an extended nightmare.

"We could make a plan to get rid of her, she is obviously obsessed with you and if we want to keep our supernatural secret still that a secret then we seriously need to either stop her somehow or get rid of her quickly" Jimin suggested.

"And how are we meant to do that?" Yoongi asked looking over at the Omega.

"I'm not completely sure, you dated her. You should know what she doesn't like and we then could use that. If she constantly sees that you are everything she hates, then she won't be attracted to you anymore. So, what doesn't she like?" Jimin explained.

"I'm not sure really, she hated you guys but I doubt I can start acting like you. Clara might be stupid but I know for sure, she will see through that plan. Like you said she is completely obsessed with me, she is not going to stop just because I start acting like you" Yoongi answered.

"Well you are a load of help aren't you" Jungkook muttered which received a glare from Yoongi and a light slap from Jimin.

"Please, you saw her horrid side way before I did you must have picked something up which could help us" Yoongi begged, Jungkook could see that he was becoming desperate.

"Raven was on the main end of Clara's bulling and Lexi was able to read people easily, I mean she was the first person to call out that Clara wasn't what you thought she was. If anyone knew how to bring Clara down it would be either of them" Jungkook stated.

"So basically we are screwed, Lexi's dead and Raven hates talking about her bullying. I will never be free of her" Yoongi whined.

"That's not true, we will come up with something. We defeated a rogue alpha and a supernatural army, stopping an obsessed teenage girl should be easy" Jimin tried to reassure Yoongi.

"So tell me Jimin how on earth are we meant to stop her, huh" Yoongi said.

"Kill her" A dark animated voice said, Yoongi, Jimin and Jungkook turned around to see an evil version of Eddy who appeared on the computer screen before its eyes started glowing and the normal Eddy re-appeared. "Or at least hit her with a car".

"No, we are not killing her, I am not going to prison because of that bitchface" Yoongi stated slightly glaring at Eddy who animatedly pouted.


	7. Chapter 7

Yoongi froze, Raven ran out the classroom. Tears streaming down her face. She was covered in flour. Yoongi blinked.

'Why was Raven covered in flour, she wasn't in the catering classroom' Yoongi thought. He looked into the classroom, the whole class was staring at the floor where a bowl of flour had been spilt.

"Well that didn't work" one of the students stated.

"Yeah, they have been so upset and our prank for the teacher was meant to cheer them up but we should have set the prank up after the whole class had arrived" another student said. Yoongi sighed, he hadn't expected the other students to notice that they hadn't been themselves for a while. Yoongi looked at the floor once more there were flour covered footprints covering the corridor. Yoongi sighed once more before following the flour footprints.

Raven slide down the wall, her eyes were brimming with tears. She could feel all of her repressed emotions resurfacing. She had tried so hard to keep it together, she had already been through so much heartache that she couldn't allow herself to feel anything else. Not after what happened to her old pack. Regret was the common emotion, if she hadn't come here then Yoongi wouldn't have been attacked. The balance wouldn't have been broken. Everyone who was targeted by the rogue alpha, the supernatural killer or the man-made supernatural army experiments, all of them would still be alive. Lexi would still have been alive.

Raven felt such like a useless member of her new pack, everyone had tried to make her feel so welcomed but in the end. She really didn't belong here. She should be with her family, where she belongs.

Raven heard footsteps, she knew it was Yoongi. He always tried to make her feel better even after everything which has happened. People might have blame Namjoon for breaking the balance but in truth if she had died that night then the balance would have never been broken in the first place because Yoongi wouldn't have been attack and Namjoon wouldn't had to save him.

"Raven" Yoongi said quietly, he didn't want to scare her even though he knew she would have heard him approaching.

"Leave me alone Yoongi, I don't need your sympathy" Raven spoke coldly. Her eyes were transfixed on the floor.

"You say that but we both know you that you need someone" Yoongi answered.

"I doubt that, listen Yoongi, I get you still hurting from the loss of Lexi but I really don't need you babying me. Yes, I have been a lot but I don't need your sympathy. Now do what I say please leave me alone" Raven demanded, glaring at Yoongi to emphasis her point.

"Hey it's alright to feel angry or sad, you have been through a lot lately, no one deserves to go through what you did but that doesn't mean you have to go through it alone. We are always here for you. Everything will be okay in the end, I promise" Yoongi said trying to reassure her.

"Yeah sure whatever you say Yoongi, I'm sure that little speech was meant to be powerful or spirit lifting but it sounded like you were trying to reassure yourself" Raven snapped before she stood up and walked off leaving a shocked Yoongi behind.

* * *

Hoseok knew what he was doing creepy but he couldn't stop himself, Taehyung was beautiful. Ever since they first met Hoseok was unable to look away, it was like his eyes were on automatic. He would always look at Taehyung; his eyes would always search for him when they weren't near each other. He always wished he would have the courage to actually tell Taehyung how he felt but he knew that Taehyung would never return his feeling because it was obvious, Taehyung was still in love with a dead girl.

Hoseok had always wondered whether Taehyung was dating Lexi before she died but he never had found the evidence to prove it to the others. Now Lexi was dead and Taehyung had been acting as someone how had lost someone he truly loved. Sometimes he believed he was wrong especially after Lexi finding him not long before they went on that dreaded camping trip.

_"You know it's creepy staring at someone who doesn't even know that you are even there" a familiar voice said from behind Hoseok, he was currently hiding behind a bush watching Taehyung. Hoseok jumped instantly standing up and turning to face Lexi. _

_"Um... I wasn't staring at anyone. I was just stretching" Hoseok lied. _

_"I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that" Lexi replied before adding "if you are going to spend your life pinning after Taehyung you might as well buy some comfort foods and pretend you broke up because it's painful watching your love sick puppy face and not actually do anything. You are nearly bad as Seokjin and Namjoon" Lexi explained. _

_"I'm not pinning after Taehyung" Hoseok lied once more, his cheeks were hot from both embarrassments of being caught and being called out on his feelings. _

_"Again, I'm going to pretend that you did not say that. Hoseok it's painful and I cannot watch another Seokjin and Namjoon so why don't you move that butt of yours and go ask the hellhound out" Lexi stated looking over at Taehyung then back at Hoseok. _

_"I can't do that; he is in love with you" Hoseok replied looking at the floor he couldn't see Lexi's reaction. _

_"I highly doubt that" Lexi murmured, Hoseok could barely hear her, he turned to look at her but the space beside him was empty. Lexi had vanished. Hoseok's heart shattered. He had been the catalyst to start off Lexi and Taehyung's relationship. Tears started falling from Hoseok's eyes as his heart broke even more. _

* * *

Everyone started to slowly trickle into the base. After a long day of university, they were all mentally and physically exhausted. Raven stared at the camera in the corner which was recording everything happening, it sprung a thought in her head. Had it recorded when Lexi had been slowly building the base.

Raven pushed herself from the couch she had originally collapsed on before trudging over to the computer. She logged into her account and pulled up the CCTV footage. Jimin and Jin looked over at each other before following the young orphan.

"What are you doing Raven?" Jimin asked talking a seat beside her.

"Lexi knew she was going to die, thinking about it she had made several references to it in the past when we were informed that Namjoon had been taken and when we were camping she was so withdrawn she hardly spoke she would have known by then that this was it so I was kind of wondering whether the CCTV cameras were on when she was creating this place" Raven explained before scrolling back to the latest clip.

"It looks like there are but there are also videos which are password protected, I wonder what Lexi was trying to hide" Jimin stated whilst pointing at one of the locked videos.

"Maybe it's something about the base we have yet to discover so when we do all the videos will unlock?" Jin suggested his eyes were trained on the first video.

"Should we watch these I mean Lexi was expecting us to find this base after we recovered but we all know we haven't. Maybe this will make us worse" Raven said.

"There is only one way to find out" Jimin replied before taking the mouse from Raven and clicking on the first video.

_Lexi's eyes looked around her surroundings the building was in ruins, having been abandoned for nearly three years. It was covered in dust and cobwebs, she had just under four years to turn this into a base which was meant to support her future pack, if anything from him was to go from. Lexi sighed, she knew what he had said was correct but she couldn't just yet believe those words that..._

_Lexi shook her head; she couldn't let it get to her. She had work to do. Lexi grabbed the broom she had brought with her and started sweeping all the mess and dust up before she started work on ridding all those cobwebs. _

"This must have been when she started, she looks so young. How long do you thing she has been working on this? How long has she known that she was going to die?" Jimin muttered his eyes trained on another video.

"I not sure that I'm prepared to watch something else, Raven was right this is to soon" Jin said, his heart felt heavy watching his friend move around full of life.

"I think this one is the last one" Jimin murmured before accidently clicking on it.

_Lexi typed her last command into the computer, beside her was a bag full of clothes for the camping trip. Everything was up and running, she couldn't believe that she had actually finished all of this after these last four years. She sighed as she closed the systems off. Everything was prepared for when the others would finally see what she had been working on. _

_Lexi threw the bag over her bag onto her back before pulling seven keys out of her back jeans pocket. She then placed them on the desk next to the main computer, her eyes closed. This was it, her destiny was nearly complete all she had left was... to die. Lexi wiped the stray tears from her eyes. She couldn't let this get to her, she need to be strong for the others. _

_"Goodbye" Lexi whispered before she exited the base for the last time._

"You were right this is too much" Jimin said tears streaming down his face as he ran out the base.


	8. Chapter 8

A loud sigh echoed through the halls when their eyes landed on the same irritating human being blocking their path. Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung and Jungkook watched as Clara slowly approached them, she attempted to do an attractive look as she stared at Yoongi. Yoongi just felt sick. He wanted to beat his past-self up for even find this girl attractive. For introducing her to his friends. For putting his friends through the bullying she caused. For him not realising it sooner and dumping her ass before she was kidnapped and he wanted to chase off and rescue her.

"Leave me the hell alone, I've already told you that I am seeing someone else" Yoongi spat out before she had a chance to say anything.

"I told you Yoongi my contacts told me that they have never seen you with another girl so I'm going to need some type of proof other than your word to see this new girlfriend and if I don't then I guess I will have to keep coming after you until either you prove that you are dating someone or you make me your girlfriend again and I know that will be inevitable" Clara demanded. Yoongi's heart started pounding in his chest as he turned to the person standing beside him which happened to be Hoseok.

Yoongi grabbed Hoseok by the back of his neck and pulled him forward until the lips met, Yoongi then positioned his body so he was blocking Clara's view of the kiss. He could feel Hoseok tense against him as Yoongi judged how long the kiss was meant to last until he finally pulled away.

Yoongi turned to face Clara who was standing with her mouth wide open in shock. Yoongi wrapped an arm around Hoseok's waist and pulled him closer.

"This is Hoseok, my boyfriend" Yoongi answered, he smirked at her reaction before walking off.

* * *

Clara snapped out of her shocked state and turned to watch Yoongi and his friends disappear around the corner. A psychotic look appeared on Clara's face.

'Yoongi really is the stupid idiot I originally took him for, he thinks having a boyfriend will protect him from me. Min Yoongi belongs to me, I always get what I want and if that means I have to get rid of that pathetic boyfriend of his and his friends then I will, they will never get in my way of being with Yoongi. He will worship me when he discovers what I am truly capable of, his friends will disappear and he will have no choice by to bow down and obey everything I say. I will control him, he was never truly free of me when I allowed him to break up with me. It's just gives me time to crush any belief that he was free from me in front of his eyes. He will never disobey me every again after this' Clara thought before she pulled her phone from her pocket.

"Sophia, I want you to get as much information on Jung Hoseok, tell Eunjin to follow said person and report back to me on what he is doing. I want to find out what sunshine personality Hoseok is truly hiding then I can use this information against him. Destroy any chance of a relationship he might believe he has with my Yoongi and he will willingly serve Yoongi on a platter to me. Then neither Yoongi nor any of his other pathetic friends can do anything about it" Clara told her best friend.

"Sure, but shouldn't you look out for that girl who dared punch you at prom?" Sophia questioned.

"No, she is dead. I saw her body with my own two eyes. Raven won't do anything against me and neither with the others when they see what we are truly capable of" Clara answered.

"Good, I'll get the information as soon as I can. I call Eunjin straight away. We will get Yoongi back for you Clara. You were perfect together and he will regret leaving you" Sophia said.

"Yes he will" Clara replied before hanging up. Everything was set into motion soon Yoongi will be hers again.

* * *

Once they were far away from Clara so she would not see them stop acting, Yoongi dropped his arm from Hoseok's waist and put some distance between them. He turned around to look at Hoseok with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm so sorry for doing that without telling you but I am desperate, I need to get rid of her once and for all. Would you be able to pretend to date me until she has at least given up then we can go back to normal knowing that she won't come after me? Please Hoseok" Yoongi begged.

"I understand; I've seen how she has been towards you. I'll pretend to be your boyfriend until this is all put behind us" Hoseok agreed. Yoongi smiled at Hoseok, his heart filled with relief.

'I'll finally be free of her' Yoongi thought, neither boy noticed the heartbroken look appearing on Taehyung's face.


	9. Chapter 9

Jimin continued running, his feet were on automatic. He wasn't fully aware of where he was until he stopped in front of a familiar gravestone.

_Lexi Bowen_

_1999-2018_

_'Even as the sun goes down, to end the light of day, _

_It's rising on a new horizon, somewhere far away._

_My destiny complete, my life lived full. I rest here knowing _

_Those I love are safe and protected in full. _

_People may weep, they may wonder why but all I know is, _

_What may wait for me next whether I am head to another life or to a religious place_

_I have protected those I loved_

_And they will live through a life I will never touch, _

_If I am dragged down to hell or taken to heaven I have been there, _

_And that is all enough for me' - Lexi_

_Rest in Peace_

Jimin gently traced the words on her gravestone, he couldn't remember when Lexi had something like that but he could imagine her. In some sort of rant or speech. Maybe she said it to her parents before she left for the camping trip after all she knew she wasn't going to be coming back well coming back alive. Jimin could feel the rain pouring down on him, it was appropriate considering how he was feeling. Watching those videos, seeing what Lexi had been doing before she died without any of them really noticing.

What had really hit him was the last video when Lexi had placed the keys out ready for them to be collected just before she left. When she left to head towards her death.

"Hey Lexi, it's been about two months since you died. Everyone is slightly coping but it feels like we are walking on glass one step and everything will shatter and destroy all the progress we have made. I'm not sure what to do? I've been through a lot as you know and I have tried to close myself off from feeling too much to prevent myself from feeling like this when someone I know dies but I guess I failed. I don't know what to do? How we are supposed to fight supernatural creatures but that was why you created the base. We must be luckily because nothing has happened since we return from taking down the army" Jimin said, he heard someone approach him, he had a vague idea who it was but he didn't turn around to confirm his suspicions. Jungkook watched his boyfriend, an umbrella above his head, he slowly knelt beside Jimin to shield him from the rain.

Jimin felt his tears building up behind his eyes as he quickly turned and hid his head in Jungkook's chest just as the tears started to fall once more. Jungkook instantly wrapped his arms around Jimin pulling his boyfriend close, he hated not being about the take this type of pain away. Physical pain would eventually stop however, emotional pain was a constant. It would leave some type of invisible scar behind.

_'Hey, everything will be fine, I have you Jiminie, I am never going to leave you. Remember I am always here for you. I love you Jiminie" Jungkook spoke to his boyfriend telepathically using the bracelets Lexi had given them. _

_'I know Jungkookie but it still hurts so much after everything I have been through, I thought this type of pain would stop hurting but it still does' Jimin replied. _

_'You are one of the strongest people I know Jiminie, never think otherwise. You will get through this, we will get through this together, I promise' Jungkook said. _

_'I love you Jungkook, I love you so much' Jimin murmured, clinging onto Jungkook as if he was going to disappear if he was going to let go. _

_'I love you too Jiminie' Jungkook answered before moving slightly so he was able to press a kiss against his boyfriend's lips. _

Jimin and Jungkook headed to Jin's, neither he or Namjoon had been in university today and it was strange for Namjoon to miss lectures. Jungkook had his arm around Jimin's waist pulling the older boy closer to him in his attempt to comfort him. All the lights were off but Jungkook could tell that both Jin and Namjoon were inside, the scent was strong meaning it is recent. Jungkook raise his free hand and knocked on the door lightly but loud enough to make a noise.

A tired Namjoon opened the door, his shoulder was soaked with what Jungkook suspected was tears. Namjoon gave them a weak smile before moving aside to allow them in. Jungkook and Jimin walked into the house, they saw Jin lying on the couch his eyes were red from crying. In his hand was the banshee necklace which Lexi had given them. He looked up at Jungkook and Jimin but he didn't greet either of them. He just curled back up into his boyfriend's arms when Namjoon returned to his side.

Jungkook sat down on the couch, he knew even though Jin wasn't interacting with them, he knew it was better to stay there as support if they are needed plus, Jimin needed to be with others so he knew that he wasn't the only one feeling like this. Jimin curled into Jungkook's arms as the couples sat in silence the occasional sob broke the silence coming for either Jin or Jimin.

* * *

Yoongi enter his house and suddenly froze, there were boxes everywhere packed full with items from his parents' room but they were split. His mothers' was in one box and his fathers in another, they were not combined which they normally would be if they were putting stuff up for storage. Yoongi picked up a picture of himself and his father before placing it back in the box and went to find his parents who he guessed was behind all of this.

"Mum, Dad why are there boxes filled with your possessions downstairs?" Yoongi asked as he walked into his parents' room. It was nearly empty of all possessions.

"Yoongi... we didn't expect you to be back so soon" his mother said as she packed another box full of her possessions.

"It's nearly five, I'm only at university until four today" Yoongi answered, he was still confused on what was happening.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this Yoongi... um..." his father started before trailing off.

"Tell me what? What's wrong?" Yoongi asked panicked.

"Yoongi, I just going to tell you this and not sugar-coat it. Your father and I are getting a divorce" his mother stated. Yoongi's head snapped up and he looked at his parents.

"What".


	10. Chapter 10

As agreed, Hoseok continued to act like Yoongi's boyfriend whenever Clara or any of her friends were in sight. Currently, Hoseok was pressed against Yoongi, his head resting on Yoongi's shoulder whilst Yoongi's arm was wrapped around Hoseok's waist pulling the younger boy closer. Bitchface stormed over, her eyes were glaring at Hoseok whilst she attempted to sit herself down on Yoongi's lap.

Hoseok quickly reacted as he threw himself onto Yoongi's lap and spread himself out. Bitchface glared at Hoseok once more before attempting to push him off Yoongi however, Yoongi wrapped his arms around Hoseok's waist and pulled him close. Clara huffed in annoyance before storming off.

Taehyung watched the performance, his heart breaking even more.

'They must really be in love' Taehyung thought before muttering an excuse to the others and nearly ran out the cafeteria.

Jungkook and Jimin shared a look, they had noticed the subtle glances between Hoseok and Taehyung and neither boy wanted to watch as Taehyung's heart was being crushed due to Hoseok's fake performance of being Yoongi's boyfriend.

"Hey Hobi, can I and Jungkook talk with you please, it's important" Jimin suddenly said before standing up and walking off not giving either Hoseok or Jungkook any time to argue. The others looked at Hoseok and Jungkook as they both stood up and headed after Jimin.

"What did you want to talk about Jimin?" Hoseok asked when they were far away from werewolf ears.

"I want to know what your real feelings for Taehyung are?" Jimin asked. Hoseok's eyes widened as he looked at Jimin in shock, he had not been expecting this.

"I... I like him, I have feelings for him" Hoseok clarified.

"Hoseok, you have to tell Taehyung your feelings, he had the right to know" Jimin ordered.

"I want to agree with you Jiminie but Hoseok can't let Yoongi down, after everything Yoongi has been through with this girl he deserves to get rid of her" Jungkook spoke, he hated getting in the way of Taehyung and Hoseok budding relationship but he was worried for what Bitchface might do when she finds out that Yoongi is in fact single and they had been faking the relationship all this time.

"What! No! Hoseok has to tell Tae, did you see the face Taehyung pulled when Hoseok and Yoongi had to act like a couple, he was heartbroken and I refuse to let him believe that Hoseok does not love him when it is obvious that he does" Jimin argued back.

"I know but what will happen to Yoongi if Bitchface discovers that Yoongi is single, she will never leave him alone and I know he said he wouldn't result to murder but he might if that would be the only way to get rid of her and I don't want anyone in my pack murdering someone when freedom from her for Yoongi is so close" Jungkook argued back.

Hoseok sighed at the fighting couple, he could see both sides of the argument. Yes, Hoseok didn't want to let Yoongi down through Clara discovering that Hoseok was truly in love with Taehyung which would then convince her that Yoongi was open for the taking but at the same time, he hated being the reason for Taehyung's heartbreak. Hoseok decided, he was going to confess his feeling to Taehyung and still help Yoongi get rid of Clara. With this new surge of confidence, Hoseok backed away from the squabbling pair and ran off to find Tae.

* * *

Yoongi hated this slowly growing tension between Raven and himself, no matter what has happened between them where Yoongi hoped his action spoke to Raven that he was sorry for what he had done to her in past he always ended up doing something else which messed their friendship up once more.

"Hey Raven" Yoongi said when he found the young werewolf in the library.

"Yoongi" Raven greeted him before turning back to the book she was reading.

"I wanted to apologise for well everything, I realised I never apologised for all the accusations I made at you and not realising what Clara was doing to you. I just wanted to properly say. I'm really sorry" Yoongi apologised.

"I should apologise too, after everything I said to you. I'm sorry" Raven answered.

"You don't need to apologise I understand I needed someone to tell me that I was acting like a dick" Yoongi said which made a large smile break out of Raven's face.

"Okay then I recount my apology" Raven joked. Yoongi smiled, he felt the tense between them slowly ease out. He was happy at least something had finally gone his way.

* * *

Jin whimpered as he stumbled into the bathroom, he quickly scanned the bathroom. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he realised it was empty. His body shook. Voices screamed in his head. Jin opened his mouth and screamed. The mirrors shattered into small pieces, those pieces were falling to the floor around Jin's crumbled body. Tears streamed down his face when he realised what was happening to him. He was losing control of his abilities.


	11. Chapter 11

Hoseok found Taehyung sitting by himself at the benches, the same place Hobi would come to contemplate stuff by himself. Hoseok's heart started pounding in his chest as he stared at the beautiful boy in front of him before he walked over. Taehyung lifted his head when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

"I want that booty" Hoseok shouted and instantly regretted it, he hated how he always said something stupid whenever he was around Taehyung. Taehyung pulled a funny face before he started laughing at what Hoseok said.

"Are you a pirate?" Taehyung answered as Hoseok sat down beside him.

"Maybe, I'm looking for a particular booty it belongs to a hellhound do you know him?" Hoseok said acting like he had never meet Taehyung before.

"A hellhound...?" Taehyung muttered, his eyes widened as he looked at Hoseok.

"Yeah, his name is Kim Taehyung and he is the most gorgeous person I have ever met" Hoseok replied before internally muttering 'fuck it'. Hoseok leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Taehyung's mouth.

"Be my boyfriend" Hoseok said when he pulled away from the kiss.

"Yes, I love to be your boyfriend" Taehyung answered before pulling his boyfriend back in for another kiss. A smirk appeared on her face as she watches Yoongi's 'boyfriend' kiss another boy. This meant Yoongi was all hers.

* * *

Taehyung flopped onto Yoongi's couch beside his boyfriend, he felt like he was on cloud nine.

"I told you to ask Tae out but seriously that was how you did it" Jimin whined as Hoseok finished telling everyone the story of how they got together. Taehyung giggled at Hoseok's pout but before anyone could say anything else. There was a knock at the door.

Everyone turned to face the door. No one had ordered food or were expecting anyone to visit them and if was Yoongi's parents then they would let themselves in.

"Does anyone else have a bad feeling to who is at the door?" Jin suddenly said as he cuddled closer to Namjoon. Yoongi slowly nodded before he stood up and head over to the door. Hoping and silently praying that it was not who he thought it was.

Unfortunately, Yoongi was never really that lucky. There she stood. Bitchface.

"What the hell do you want?" Yoongi growled whilst the others internally groaned, they had all become fed up of Bitchface.

"I saw your "boyfriend" kissing someone else which means that you are single, so you will go out with me" Bitchface said gleaming thinking she had won.

"It was a dare actually, if you had been paying more attention, you would have seen the others coming over and laughing" Taehyung shouted glaring at Bitchface. He hated the idea of pretending that Hoseok wasn't his boyfriend, but he would not allow Yoongi go through this any longer.

"Yeah sure, it was a 'dare'" Bitchface said sarcastically.

"You don't get it, I didn't just dump you because of what you did to my friends. I have no idea why I started dating you, you are such a bad kisser, you pretend that you look pretty but actually you are really ugly and horrible to look at. Hoseok is such a good kisser and he is amazing in bed, you are terrible that I'm glad that I never had sex with you, the moans I got out of Hoseok when I fucked him were better than anything I could have ever gotten out of your vile mouth" Yoongi insulted her, tears streamed down Clara's face as she glared at Hoseok then Yoongi before storming off.

"Wait what!" Hoseok shouted looking over at Yoongi before adding "I am top!". No one noticed as Taehyung's face flushed bright red as his mind wandered.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, isn't that the boy who insulted Clara, apparently he told her she was ugly which is a lie because have you seen her" a student said as Yoongi walked past.

"I can't believe it, I heard he had cheated on Clara with a boy who then cheated on him with another one of his friends" another student said.

"Really wow, I guess that is what you get when you cheat on someone" the first student replied. Yoongi rolled his eyes as he walked towards his locker, his friends had told him that Clara had been spreading rumours about him. Trying to make him seem as the bad guy whilst Clara was the victim not the other way around.

"Hey, listen here you fucking twat, we heard what you have been saying about someone as hot and beautiful as Clara, you should feel honoured that she wants to be with someone like you. We are going to teach you a lesson for ever thinking about disrespecting a goddess" a popular boy shouted pushing Yoongi into his locker, the friends of the boy were circling around Yoongi trapping him. Yoongi's eyes widened as he prepared himself to get into a fighting stance which Jungkook and Jimin had been teaching him when the popular boys seemed to scream then collapse to the floor in pain.

Raven stood amongst them.

"I could take care of myself" Yoongi said hating the idea that he was still being protected by the others even though he was perfectly capable himself to fight.

"No, you can't" Raven retaliated before walking off.

"I can't believe we were beaten up by a girl" one of the popular boy said which was followed by a sound of agreement from the others. Yoongi looked down at them, they all looked traumatised.

* * *

The rest of the day went off without any more confrontations, but the pack refused to let Yoongi out of their sights after Raven told them about what happened earlier. Namjoon had noticed during lunch that the other popular type of boys was glaring at Yoongi so after the university day was over. The pack quickly rushed to the base knowing that no one would be able to get into it without the key.

Yoongi flopped down onto one of the many sofas in the base.

"What are we going to do about Clara and her rumours, we can't just sneak around Uni hoping that we don't run into any Clara sympathisers?" Jimin asked the others.

"I probably should have told you this earlier but oh well, Lexi created a software which would allow me to create a restraining order and then send it off to be legalities by the law system. Everything would be in place by the end of the week" Eddy spoke up.

"You can do that" Yoongi said shocked.

"Yep, in fact Lexi already has created one you just need to send it off" Eddy answered.

"Wait that means my innocence was wasted for nothing" Hoseok cried out causing the others to burst out laughing whilst Taehyung quickly pressed his lips on Hoseok's to effectively shut him up.


	13. Chapter 13

Yoongi stared at the for-sale sign outside his house, he couldn't believe it. His parents are not only getting divorced but are selling the house. His childhood home. Yoongi opened the front door and stormed inside where he found his parents packing their personal items into more boxes.

"What the hell!" Yoongi shouted before adding "You are selling the house, why the hell are you doing this, why can't one of you stay after all Mum you always said you loved this house and hated whenever you had business trips and were away from it for so long".

"Yoongi this house if filled with bad memories, we are selling it end of discussion. You must choose who you want to live which because your father and I are leaving Seoul for both of our hometowns. Nothing will change are discussion so you better start packing your own stuff" Yoongi's mother snapped.

"Like hell I will" Yoongi said before running out the front door and straight to Namjoon's house.

"Yoongi, what are you running for?" Jungkook and Jimin asked as they nearly ran into Yoongi.

"My parents are selling the house and are moving out of Seoul, they want me to decide who I want to live with, but they obviously don't realise that I have friends here, a pack here which I don't want to leave behind" Yoongi explained.

"We here for you Yoongi, if you need any help, we will help you" Jimin said trying to reassure the older boy.

"Yoongi" a familiar voice shouted which made the trio instantly tense up.

* * *

Jin rocked himself backwards and forwards on Namjoon's bathroom floor. He could feel the same surge again. He could feel himself lose control of his abilities once more. The pain was immense as the voices shouted inside Jin's head. Jin couldn't stop himself. He screamed.

"Jinnie, what's wrong?" Namjoon asked concerned and panicked from the sound of Jin screaming as he opened the bathroom door to find his boyfriend lying on the floor. The bathroom mirror had shattered. he knelt beside his boyfriend which is arms wrapped around Jin's waist.

"I can't control it anymore Joonie, I don't know why but I just can't control my powers" Jinnie cried out, tears streaming down his cheeks as he cuddled into Namjoon's arms.

* * *

"What do you want?" Yoongi snapped, he was already having a bad day and seeing Bitchface wasn't going to make it any better.

"My family, they are moving, they want me to leave you behind. They won't let me stay here Yoongi, I don't want to leave you" Clara cried out before throwing herself onto Yoongi and burying her head in his shoulder.

"Thank fucking god" Yoongi shouted pushing Clara off him and turning to face Jungkook and Jimin who had equally as happy looks on their faces.

"I'll message everyone the good news" Jimin said as he pulled his phone from his pocket and opened their group chat.

_ChristianChimChim: Guess what! Yoongi, Jungkook and I unfortunately ran into the bitchface and found out her family are moving meaning she won't be harrashing us anymore!_

_TaeTae: Yesssssssss _

_Hobi: Woooh, let's celebrate. Later today after Tae and I finish our date. _

_ChristianChimChim: Date! Tae we are meant to be best friends, you never told me you were going on a date with Hobi!_

_TaeTae: I didn't know either until Hoseok turned up at my house earlier this morning and claimed that he was taking me out on a date. Everything else happened so fast I didn't get chance to message you_

_ChristanChimChim: Okay, I forgive you Tae! Just tell me all about it when we meet up later_

_TaeTae: I will!_


	14. Chapter 14

Hoseok had taken Taehyung to the park for a picnic, he had blindfolded Taehyung as he led him to the site which had been prepared by some park rangers. Taehyung reaction had been worth all the nerves and negative thoughts which Hoseok had before.

Taehyung was currently lying down on the blanket his head resting on Hoseok's lap, he looked really content. Hoseok smiled before he leant down and pressed a kiss on Taehyung's lips.

"What was that for?" Tae asked his smile had doubled in size.

"I love you" Hoseok blurted out, Taehyung's eyes widened but the smile said present on his face.

"I love you too" Taehyung replied before suddenly sitting up and wrapping his arms around Hoseok's neck then pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Hoseok wrapped his arms around Taehyung's waist pulling his boyfriend closer. Hoseok flipped them over so Taehyung's back was resting on the picnic blanket and started pressing quick kisses all over Taehyung's face whilst telling Taehyung that he loved him whenever he could.

Hoseok reluctantly pulled away from his boyfriend when he heard his phone ringing, he glared at the offensive object before grabbing it and looking at caller id. It was Namjoon.

"What do you want Namjoon, Taehyung and I are on a date?" Hoseok said clearly annoyed which made Taehyung giggle.

"I know Hobi and I wouldn't call if it wasn't important" Namjoon said panic was noticeable in his voice.

"What's wrong?" Hoseok asked concerned.

"I need you and Taehyung to come to mine as soon as possible, I need to call the others, so it would be easier to tell you all at once" Namjoon answered.

"Okay, we will be there" Hoseok said before hanging up.

"What's up?" Taehyung asked.

"Not sure but Namjoon was panicking so it has to be bad. I hate to cut this date short, but we need to get to Namjoon's" Hoseok explained, Taehyung nodded before quickly standing up and help Hoseok pack up the remains of the picnic.


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone sat down in Namjoon's lounge each and every one of them were extremely worried. They had no idea why Namjoon had suddenly called everyone here, but they knew it wouldn't be for a good reason, if going by how Namjoon sounded on the phone was anything to go by. The pack also noticed how Jin wasn't present.

"I know you are all wondering why I suddenly called you here but today I discovered that Jin has been losing control of his powers, he had tried to use his old control technique, but it isn't working. I looked through every single book about control techniques but none of them are working for Jin and before you ask we tried the bases extensive library but there is nothing. I looked in every single goddamn book on banshees or male banshees but there is nothing. I can't find anything" Namjoon explained it was obvious that the stress was getting to Namjoon, everyone knew how much he loved Jin and that he would do anything to help and protect him.

"If you can't find anything on it, do you think Lexi purposely kept the way a banshee could keep control a secret?" Taehyung asked.

"It's a possibility but I don't know what to do. Lexi is dead, and I am no medium. We can't ask her" Namjoon answered before putting his head in his hands.

"We can, I mean does not one else remember the time machine which Taehyung found" Hoseok spoke up.

"No! There must be another way, we will look through the books again. You must have missed something Namjoon. We are not going back in time" Raven shouted, she refused to go through losing Lexi again.

"You don't think I have. This is my boyfriend who is losing control Raven. I have looked through these books multiple times and I have found nothing. Lexi made the books, she must have keep something back for a particularly reason. There is nothing in the books so, if we have to go back in time to ask Lexi herself then we are going to have to. Lexi is from a long line of Banshee's, Jin is not. She is the only person we could ask" Namjoon snapped, anger was present in his voice which made Raven flinch. She hated that Namjoon was angry at her, but she had to stand her ground, she couldn't let them get the device. There must been something in the books which Lexi had hidden, maybe there was something at her house which hadn't been given to them. But Raven remembered Lexi's parents tell some of their friends that they had gotten rid of everything in Lexi's room as it was too painful.

"No! I will not allow you to use that device, it was buried for a reason maybe by Lexi herself. She wouldn't want us to do that. She wouldn't. So, I refuse to allow you" Raven said equally as mad as Namjoon. Raven stood up quickly glaring at Namjoon who had open his mouth to say something else before Raven walked out the lounge and out of Namjoon's house.

'I cannot let them get hold of that device' Raven thought to herself.

The lounge was quiet. Everyone looked at front door, no one had seen Raven so angry about something like this.

"I will try and convince her" Jimin said breaking the silence.

"Thank you Jimin" Namjoon murmured weakly before standing up and heading towards the stairs. Presumably to see Jin.


	16. Chapter 16

"If you are here to talk me into giving them the machine then you can forget it" Raven instantly said when Jimin appeared next to her. Raven was currently in the base holding a finger-printed locked safe on her lap. Jimin guessed that was where she had been hiding the device.

"I understand where you are coming from, to be honest with you. I am really against it as well. I mean watching security tapes of Lexi was hard enough, the thought of actually seeing her alive and be aware of what she is going to go through is going to be hard and I know you were close to Lexi but it would be a risk to us and those who don't know about supernatural creatures if Jin loses control around them so we need to ask Lexi on how Jin can control his powers so I have accepted that we need to use the machine to get Lexi's help" Jimin said trying to convince Raven.

"Fine but only this once" Raven reluctantly agreed.

_ChristianChimChim: Hey guys I was able to convince Rave, we are at the base. Get here quickly._

It didn't take long until the others turn up, Raven handed the time travelling machine to Namjoon who instantly headed over to the computers.

"How far are we going back?" Jungkook asked as he watched Namjoon wire the machine up to Eddy so he would be able to track their progress and heath. If anything went wrong Eddy would be able to pull them back if they were all holding the device.

"I was thinking not long after we stopped the Rogue Alpha but before bitchface, we don't need to deal with her" Namjoon answered as he finished up attaching the device.

"Ready?" Namjoon asked as the pack took hold of either each other or parts of the machine. The pack nodded.

"I have set the device to take us to about 2 miles from Lexi's position, so we don't suddenly appear in front of her and scare her" Namjoon informed them before pressing the button. Everything when black as the device started flashing different colours, Namjoon couldn't see the others but he could still feel Jin and Yoongi holding onto his arms. Suddenly his sense was overloaded with bright lights, strong smells and loud sounds.

Hoseok stumbled away from the group and grabbed his phone from his pocket, Eddy had set it up, so their phone would instantly change back to the date and time they arrived in the past.

"We did it!" Hoseok shouted showing everything the time, the seventh of October. Jimin, Taehyung and Hoseok pulled a reluctant Yoongi and Jungkook into a celebratory group hug whilst Jin snuggled into his boyfriend's embrace. Namjoon's eyes scanned the area for Lexi when he noticed something.

"Umm... hey guys I think we went a little too far back" Namjoon said his eyes didn't leave it.

"What makes you say that?" Jimin asked curiously as they pulled away from the group hug and turned to face Namjoon.

"Well..." Namjoon started.


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh my god" Yoongi nearly screamed when his eyes followed Namjoon. Namjoon was looking at their past-selves but in particular Yoongi's past-self.

"Wait, what's wrong?" Jimin asked extremely concerned when Namjoon burst out laughing, tears started forming from the corner of his eyes. The pack looked at Namjoon confused when they hear a familiar voice suddenly speak up.

"Hey! Come on get your nose out your book, it's lunch we don't need to study for our college lessons" Past Yoongi said to past Namjoon before trying to yank the book from past Namjoon's grasp. The pack looked at Yoongi before realising what Namjoon was laughing at. They pack followed Namjoon's example and started laughing too.

Yoongi had long black hair which went past his shoulders.

"Let's go find Lexi" Yoongi said trying to get away from his bad lifestyle choices in the past, the others reluctantly nodded. Yoongi sighed he knew they were never going to let him live it down about his long hair, Namjoon never did but at least he had the decency to keep it a secret from the others.

"Wait, we will need to keep Namjoon and Yoongi away from your past selves" Raven pointed out. Yoongi sighed once more, they were going to have to sneak around the college. This was going to make things just a little more difficult than they already were but at least he would have a vague idea to were Lexi would be. In the library.


	18. Chapter 18

Taehyung, Hoseok, Jimin and Jungkook trailed behind the others who were looking from room to room trying to find Lexi.

"Hey Jimin, Hobi and I were thinking. What if we warn Lexi about the future so she could save herself" Taehyung suggested.

"I mean I guess it would be possible however, Lexi somehow knew she was going to die in the past before which resulted in her setting everything up for us. She didn't save herself then what makes you think that telling her now will change anything" Jimin answered.

"No, you will not tell her about anything in the future, we cannot change the future" Jungkook stated firmly which instantly ended the conversation.

"Right Lexi is in the library like Yoongi suggested earlier, I will talk to her, she might be suspicious if someone she doesn't know suddenly talks to her" Namjoon said before pushing the door to the library open and wandered over to Lexi who was reading a book in the corner of the library.

"Hey Lexi, it's Namjoon, we are in the some of the same classes, would I be able to talk with you for a moment, it's important" Namjoon said drawing Lexi's attention to him.

"Sure, I have something I need to do so can you walk and talk?" Lexi asked as she put her books into her bag.

"Sure" Namjoon answered before following Lexi out of the library, they walked in silence. Lexi kept giving Namjoon a glance but never said anything. Namjoon could tell the others were following him but were keeping back to make sure Lexi didn't spot them and disappear before they could ask her for help.

Namjoon followed Lexi to a secluded area which made Namjoon instantly suspicious but before he was able to confront Lexi she turned around and punched him in the face. Namjoon collapsed to the floor hold his cheek.

"Who are you?" Lexi said pulling a sword from her bag, Namjoon instantly recognised it to the same one Lexi gave Hoseok after she died.

"Joonie" Jin shouted running over to his boyfriend, Jungkook quickly jumped into action and tried to restrain Lexi from attack any of the pack but she quickly broke free from his grasp and prepared herself ready to fight.

Hoseok pulled his own sword from the bag he brought it in, he was the only one who could go against Lexi with a sword. Lexi quickly looked over Hoseok before initiating the fight, Hoseok fought back with equal strength but was not expecting Lexi to duck underneath his sword which instantly took Hoseok off guard. Using this opportunity, Lexi elbowed Hoseok in the nose, distracting him before she quickly pulled the sword from Hoseok's hand then kicked his feet out from underneath in.

"Hoseok" Taehyung screamed when he watched his boyfriend fall to the ground, his sword currently in Lexi's hand. She went to attack one more when she suddenly froze staring at the sword in her hand. Lexi looked down at Hoseok before backing away, Hoseok's sword still in her hand. Taehyung took the opportunity to run over to Hoseok to check over any wounds he might have received, luckily, he was fine.

"You are from the future" Lexi said when she examined the sword but before anyone could explain the situation, Jin spoke up.

"Joonie" Jin whimpered out before adding "it's happening again". The voices were getting louder until Jin screamed, the pack quickly covered their ears. When the screaming stopped they heard a thump.

Jin had fallen to the floor unconscious.


	19. Chapter 19

Jin groaned as he opened his eyes, Namjoon was instantly at his side helping his boyfriend to sit up.

"What happened?" Jin asked.

"You passed out, you lost control again" Lexi said looking over at Jin before adding "your pack and boyfriend have been filling me in on what has happening, you have recently been losing control but everything you have been trying hasn't been working. What techniques have you been using".

"How am I meant to gain control, I have tried the old way which was breathing and everything in books that Namjoon had found, but nothing has worked and I'm constantly scared that I am going to lose control again and hurt someone I love" Jin explained.

"Okay then it's simple" Lexi cryptically replied before handing a necklace to Jin.

"What's this and what's simple?" Jin asked confused.

"That necklace, Lexi gave me the same thing to help me with controlling my abilities" Taehyung pipped up.

"It will block your powers for now, so I can help you learn control. Your own control, I need everyone but Namjoon to leave" Lexi said, the other members of the pack grumbled before leaving the room they were in. Jin took the necklace and put it around his neck, he could instantly feel the pressure of all those voices suddenly subside.

"You know what Jin needs to learn?" Namjoon asked confused.

"Yep, it's simple. From what I could make out your life has changed dramatically recently, and you were alone whenever you lost control or panicking, am I correct?" Lexi started explaining.

"Yeah you are but what had that got to do with anything" Jin answered.

"Control changes, it always has. What I am trying to say is that your control is through having an anchor a person how can calm you down. That person is your boyfriend Namjoon" Lexi explained, Jin and Namjoon looked at each other before facing Lexi once more.

"What so you are telling me I only lost control because I didn't have Namjoon there to anchor me to reality" Jin asked.

"Pretty much" Lexi replied. Namjoon smiled before wrapping his arms around Jin's waist and pulled his boyfriend close and pressed a kiss to every available piece of skin he could. Lexi rolled her eyes at the couple then she opened the door allowing the others back in.

"That was quick" Jungkook commented.

"Yep just had to explain why Jin was losing control nothing to complex" Lexi answered.

"Thank you Lexi, we better get back to our own time" Jungkook said, Yoongi took the time machine from his bag whilst everyone grabbed a hold of each other or the machine. Yoongi pressed the button to take them back but nothing happened.


	20. Chapter 20

Lexi took the time machine from Yoongi's hand and carefully had a look over all the now ruined parts.

"We need to replace most of these parts, it looks like this machine was created to be destroyed after it was used once apparently whoever created it did not want anyone to use it" Lexi said before adding "We will need to split into two groups to locate these parts some can be taken from college however some of these you will have to get from places outside of college, Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi and I will get the parts from College whilst the rest of you, I will draw you up the list of what parts you will need to collect and where you will find them".

Lexi quickly jotted down the information the others needed before leaving with Yoongi, Jin and Namjoon.

"So, what will we need to get first?" Jin asked.

"Mrs Finnigan has a collection of old machine parts, most of the parts we will need will be there... I only know that because I was bored during one of her lessons and I started to identify what they were" Lexi defended herself when she received some weird looks from the others.

"Okay let's go to evil Mrs Finnigan room" Namjoon said before strolling ahead. Lexi shook her head at Namjoon before jogging after him, Yoongi grumbled about the exercising but reluctantly ran after the others. Lexi and Namjoon were going through the box of machine parts whilst Jin leant against the table.

"Now long is that going to take?" Yoongi complained, he was feeling a little uncomfortable being in the past, it was making him internally struggle with the emotions he had locked away when he was trying to cope with Lexi's death but here she was, full of life.

"Mrs Finnigan are you in there?" a familiar voice said from outside the classroom.

"Shit that's past Namjoon" Yoongi swore as Lexi quickly kicked Namjoon's feet from underneath him to prevent past Namjoon from seeing his future self.

"I'll distract him" Jin said but Namjoon quickly grabbed his arm.

"What No, Lexi should, so past me doesn't get suspicious" Namjoon said.

"Joonie, I know how to distract you plus if I remember correctly neither Lexi nor you spoke with each other around this time so past you might be suspicious if suddenly Lexi spoke with you" Jin replied before pulling his arm from Namjoon's grasp and headed towards the classroom door.

"Stop being jealous of yourself" Yoongi snapped getting irritated at Namjoon's whining.

"I had to wait for my Jin, so he should wait for his Jin because this Jin is mine" Namjoon said possessive whilst glaring at his past self.

Jin pushed opened the door and walked instantly into past Namjoon, Jin felt past Namjoon's arms wrap around his waist and he fell.

"I'm so sorry" Jin said once he steadied himself, he could feel his heart beat pick up when he looked at his boyfriend younger self, Namjoon hadn't altered that much in the years which lead up to Jin officially meeting Namjoon.

Namjoon's voice echoed in his mind _"When I met you, I tried to push it to the back of my mind to not ruin our friendship but, have I met you before because I have this nagging feeling that I have but I can't place where I would have met you". _

"No, it's alright, I wasn't looking where I was going" Past Namjoon said.

* * *

Lexi gently hit Yoongi's arm to draw his attention before quietly sneaking out the room. Yoongi took one look at Namjoon who was still watching Jin and his past self talking with each other with a jealous look on his face.

"Shouldn't we wait for Namjoon and Jin?" Yoongi asked when he caught up with Lexi.

"No, I have a feeling that Namjoon will have to reassert himself as the most important person in Seokjin's life" Levi stated as she opened the door to the chemistry classroom.

"What do you... oh yeah we probably should stay clear" Yoongi said his eyes wide when he realised what Lexi was implying. Yoongi and Lexi searched for the second part which they would need to get the time machine working again.

"I'm dead aren't I, in the future I die" Lexi suddenly stated as she turned to face Yoongi who had instantly paled.

"N-no, you were on h-holiday and we were unable to reach you" Yoongi lied.

"You're lying, if I was on holiday you would have waited for me to return, the only way which would explain why you came back would be that I died" Lexi stated before adding "Am I correct".

"Yes, you died" Yoongi said his hands were shaking as her death flashed through his mind once more.

"Hey you can talk to me about it" Lexi said stroking Yoongi's face.

"I was meant to die, originally. I was bit by a Rogue Alpha from Raven's old pack, I was meant to die that night however Namjoon saved me. The balance was distorted because of it so we went around trying to fix it, first we had the Rogue Alpha, then this killer, he tried to kill Namjoon as he was the reason for the balance being distorted in the first place but we were able to save him after that we had a man creating a supernatural army from humans through chemicals, the creator tried to kill me but you jumped in front of the bullet and died in my arms after that we discovered that you had left us stuff and this base which Raven currently lives in" Yoongi confessed tears streaming down his cheeks. Lexi wrapped her arms around Yoongi's neck and pulled him close.

"I can't say that I'm not terrified knowing that everything I have worked towards would have been for nothing but..." Lexi started as she rested her head on Yoongi's shoulder. "Maybe everything will be alright... if I die for a worthy cause then that has to make my death worth something".

Yoongi wrapped his arms around Lexi's waist and pulled her as close as he could, every atom in his body was screaming about keeping the girl in his arms safe.

* * *

Jin and Namjoon reunited with Lexi and Yoongi about an hour later, the limp which Jin was sporting was very obvious to the activities the couple got up to along with the proud smirk on Namjoon's face. Raven, Taehyung, Jungkook, Hoseok and Jimin were already waiting for them to return.

Lexi took all the piece with the other group had collected and started working on fixing the machine. Everyone was lounging around waiting for the machine which would take them home to be completed.

"You're having nightmares?" Lexi suddenly said when she walked over with the fixed machine in hand, her eyes were staring at the bracelet which was on Raven's wrist.

"It's nothing" Raven muttered before quickly hiding the bracelet behind her back.

"Right the machine is fixed" Lexi said handing the machine over to Yoongi. Everyone thanked Lexi before they said there finally goodbyes.

"Jin look after Namjoon especially with the terror twins coming your way" Lexi said which made Jin and Namjoon to look over confused. Lexi refuse to explain what she meant. Everyone took hold of either the machine or each other, Yoongi gave Lexi one last look before activating the machine, everyone closed their eyes, all scared to discover that the machine had failed them once more. No one noticed as the bracelet slid of Raven's wrist and fell to the ground.

"So, you have returned" Eddy said which informed everyone they had successfully returned home. Yoongi opened his eyes before he dropped the machine when they returned to their time, sparks were shooting out of it. The device shattered into pieces the second it hit the floor.

Lexi had designed it to break when they returned to prevent them from changing the time line and saving her from her ultimate death.


	21. Chapter 21

"What are we going to do with a broken time machine, we cannot just throw it away because there are sensitive parts in the machine which might be need again in the future plus we can't allow anyone to get their hands on something which even though broke can time travel" Namjoon asked the rest of the pack. The others just shrugged, they didn't know what to do with it either.

Namjoon's eyes widen as a door appeared which 'Time Travel Equipment' engraved in the door.

"Please put the device in this room" Eddy said, everyone looked at the door then to Eddy then to the door once more. Namjoon slightly nodded before heading over to the door opening it, the room was empty expect for a small table. Confused Namjoon put the machine on the table then exited the room. The door swung shut before disappearing.

"Umm... I wonder whether we will be able to get back into that room. In case like Namjoon said before, we need parts from the machine" Taehyung questioned.

"Sure, you can, the door has just moved back to its' proper place" Eddy replied before pulling a map of the base up showing that the door is only a floor below.

"Why do I get the feeling like I am going to need a map for this place. I'm going to get lost" Yoongi joked being both funny and serious at the same time.

"A map huh" Eddy said before the printer beside Yoongi sparked into life scaring the werewolf. He watched as pages and pages of the floors were being printed off, each floor different.

"Okay, I'm going to ask, how big is this place?" Hoseok asked. A computerised laugh was heard before Eddy showed them an outline of the whole base which seemed to be at least a hundred floors, most of them had a lock sign on.

"Wait how many floors, how the hell was Lexi able to do this and why are they locked?" Namjoon asked.

"She pulled many all-nighters plus she had about four years mostly to work on this place. The reason to why some floors are locked is because you have no reason to use them" Eddy explained.

"Guys we should go home, this is all too much for one day" Taehyung whined before grabbing his boyfriend's hand and pulled Hoseok out of the base. The others slowly agreed before disappearing too.

Raven climbed into her bed at the base, she was revealed to be back in her own time and back in her own bed. She was exhausted that it didn't take long for her to drift off to sleep.

_"Hello Raven, I'm back... you thought you and your freaky friends could get rid of me well you were wrong. I'm here and I'm going to make your life a living hell" the familiar voice said before punching Raven in the eye. Raven collapsed to the floor. It then attacked again. _


	22. Chapter 22

Yoongi's luck hasn't changed. When he returned the for-sale sign he had seen earlier was now currently saying sold. Yoongi stormed into the house, his parents were sealing the boxes in the room which seemed to have multiplied since Yoongi last saw them.

"Sold, how could you sell this place. My friends are here why the hell would I want to leave them because you two have had a spat" Yoongi shouted.

"You will make new friends, we are leaving tomorrow so you will have to make up your mind about who you want to live with" Yoongi's dad said, Yoongi screamed in frustration before Yoongi stormed to his room.

'They want me to choose who I want to live with, but I don't want to choose, I want to stay with my friends and live here. I don't want to lose my pack not after everything we went through. They were his family, his true family. It's what Lexi meant that he had brought them all together when he was bitten, so like hell he was going to be the reason to why they were going to slowly split apart. Lexi sacrificed everything for us then so will I. For my pack, for my true family' Yoongi thought to himself, his parents should have really thought about the divorce and what Yoongi would want. Yoongi sighed he knew what he had to do.

* * *

When Yoongi's parents woke up the next day, they found a note from their son on the kitchen table.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I have thought about this and being old enough, I have decided that I am going to live by myself, so I can remain with my friends who are like a family to me. I know this is not what either of you wanted by this is what happening and neither of you will be able to change my mind._

_Love Yoongi _

* * *

Yoongi pushed the door to his room in the base open, the room was covered in boxes. He had a lot of work to make this place feel like a home but Yoongi was prepared as long as he didn't have to leave his pack behind.

* * *

The dream was play in Raven's mind, she wasn't supposed to having nightmares. Lexi's bracelet was meant to stop that. Raven's hand subconsciously moved to where the bracelet was, but her hand only came into contact with her skin. Raven pulled her sleeve up. The bracelet was gone.


	23. Chapter 23

Everyone was sat around the lunch table, conversing about the usual topics like homework and music. It was so close to term ending that they were all that little more excited and exhausted.

Raven rubbed her eyes as she put her finished lunch in the bin next to the table.

"Are you okay?" Jimin asked when she turned back to his direction, "You look like a zombie"

"I didn't get much sleep last night" Raven admitted thinking back to her nightmare. Every since she realised her bracelet was gone she looked everywhere for it. She was so frustrated at herself for losing it because it was from Lexi. She huffed in annoyance wishing she could remember what had happened to it. Did she leave it in her locker? But she checked there. She racked her brain for the places it could be that she hadn't searched and ended up getting lost in thought that the voices around her faded into muffles and she felt her head rest again the table.

It was dark. Raven couldn't remember where she was walking to and the trees that surrounded her looked unfamiliar. She couldn't really remember anything. Was she out with the others... she couldn't remember where she had come from even.

She bit her lip and turned round looking at where she had just walked but she could barely make out anything and it made her body tense. She was completely and utterly lost. The darkness surrounding her became even more unsettling that Raven decided to keep walking in her original direction, hoping it would lead to somewhere. Her body tensed in fear when she heard the crunching of leaves, "It might be just me, or birds" she told herself in a whisper and continued.

Raven froze. She stopped dead still when she saw a flash of red eyes on her left. She kept telling herself to be calm but she abandoned that when he heart rate sped up. She kept walking, quicker this time, knowing that she couldn't have stood there forever. She was trying to ignore the red eyes like they had never existed but she froze again when they appeared in front of her, piercing into her skull.

She took a step back but the creature that she knew well charged forwards, it's claws digging into her arms.

_"Raven"_

She struggled against the creature, trying to stand from where she fell but it came at her ferociously.

_"Raven"_

"Raven!" Jimin called. She lifted her head and opened her eyes to see him by her side, "Last period starts now" he said getting up from the table with the others.

"Are you bleeding?" Hoseok's voice rang and she looked down to where her hoodie sleeve had fallen off her one shoulder, revealing her arm.

"No" She answered immediately, "I'm fine" her eyes flitted between Jimin and Hobi as they looked at her and she started to panic.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom" she said quickly before disappearing inside the school and not giving them a chance to say another word.

She entered the bathroom and was grateful nobody was in there. Dumping her bag on the floor she removed her hoodie to see cuts scattering her arms. She started at them, confused. They looked exactly the same in her dream. Was that even a dream... what was it? It seemed so real, like the cuts. She was about to put her hoodie back on when she stopped. A new wave of panic rushed over her. What was wrong with her?

"Why am I not healing".


	24. Chapter 24

The pack were all standing outside the university waiting for Raven to turn up, she normally was the first person here as the base was closest to the Uni but according to Yoongi. She hadn't left the base when he did, she ignored him when he knocked on her room door.

"Raven, over here" Hoseok shouted when he saw the wolf in question. She was wearing sunglasses which puzzled the pack as it was not a sunny day.

"You don't need they on, it's not sunny" Hoseok said reaching out to take the sunglasses off Raven when she was close enough to them. Raven suddenly stepped backwards before losing her balance and falling to the floor, her sunglasses fell of revealing a black eye. Raven quickly grabbed the glasses then shoved them back on her face.

"Who did this to you, I'm going to beat them up. No one messes with my pack and gets away with it" Jungkook demanded by Raven shook her head.

"Raven after everything we have been through, you don't need to keep secrets anymore" Jimin said in a calm tone but Raven refused to speak once more.

"I think the real question should be not who or what happened but why is it not healing" Namjoon suddenly said, everyone looked at Namjoon before Jimin gently took the glasses back off. The black eye was still there.

"I have been having dreams where the rogue alpha, my old alpha is attacking me, and I am helpless against her because she has taken control of my body whenever I wake up. I'm covered in the wounds from my dreams but there is no sign of them being self-inflicted" Raven reluctantly explained.

"We need to head to the base, we need to find out why this is happening" Namjoon said before helping Raven stand and walked off in the direction of the base. The others shared a surprised look before running after the druid.

* * *

Namjoon threw another book over at Jimin, they had been looking through all the looks there but there was nothing to explain why Raven would be experience dreams which would immaterialise the evidence of these dreams on the actual person or anything which would also explain why Raven wasn't healing, everything about werewolves they had read, it said that werewolves healed fast and they only way to slow down an injury from heal would be wolfbanes.

"Wait I think I know someone..." Jimin started talking before they were interrupted by a scream.


	25. Chapter 25

Yoongi, Jungkook and Hoseok were watching over Raven as she felt asleep, they were on strict instructions from Namjoon that if anything happened they must wake her up instantly. So far nothing but Raven had only been asleep for a few minutes meaning her brain wouldn't have reached REM yet.

Raven suddenly started gasping as her hands went up to her neck, it looked like she was trying to pull something off her neck. Red marks appeared form nowhere on her neck. Yoongi quickly started shaking her shoulder.

"Raven wake up, you need to wake up" Yoongi said repeatedly, Raven shot up a scream left her lips as she instantly attacked Yoongi unaware for a second who he was.

"I'm sorry" Raven murmured as she curled into herself breathing heavily. Yoongi started and Jungkook and Hoseok, their faces reflected that they had no idea on what they should do to comfort Raven.

"I'll tell the others" Jungkook said as he ran out of the room and nearly into Namjoon and Jimin.

"We heard a scream" Jimin said.

"Raven had another nightmare; the alpha was strangling her. We saw what happened, these red marks appeared on her neck out of nowhere" Jungkook explained.

"We need to find out what this is because I'm worried that this could kill her" Namjoon answered.

"We will, Jungkook do you remember Jeremiah, he knew a lot about supernatural creatures but also was a dream expert do you think he might know what is happening to Raven" Jimin said.

"It's worth going there to find out, if he doesn't know then he might know about ways to prevent this but at this moment in time. Anything is worth it because I have no idea what to do" Jungkook admitted.


	26. Chapter 26

"Hey Hoseok, could you grab a blanket for Raven, she's shivering" Yoongi asked his packmate. Hoseok took one look at Raven before walking off to get the blanket.

"I'm sorry that I am making you all worry about me" Raven said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, now you need to save all your strength to heal from any injuries, don't worry Raven we will save you" Yoongi promised.

"I'm not scared to die" Raven stated.

"I know but I..." Yoongi started before trailing off.

'I can't lose anyone else' Yoongi thought. Hoseok ran back into the room and handed the blanket to Yoongi who instantly wrapped it around Raven.

"We are really to leave" Hoseok told Yoongi. Yoongi nodded in response before picking Raven up.

"I can walk myself" Raven complained.

"Just let me fucking carry you" Yoongi demanded as he carried her to the car and carefully placed on in one of the seats before sitting beside her.

"Don't go to sleep" Yoongi ordered as Jin climbed into the driver's seat and started up the car. Raven nodded weakly, but her eyes felt heavy after sitting there for an hour which was causing Raven to struggle to keep her eyes open, soon they slide closed.

_"Welcome back Raven" the rogue alpha said before instantly attacking Raven, Raven held her arms up to protect her face. The alpha clawed at her arms, blood poured out of the wounds. _

Yoongi was the first person to smell blood, he looked down to see Raven fast asleep he internally swore. He saw the blood coming out of Raven's arms as he shook her away. Raven groaned from pain as the wounds refused to heal. Hoseok grabbed the first aid kit which was in the back with them and started tending to Raven's wounds.

"Jin how long is it going to take?" Yoongi asked worried.

"We still have about an hour and a half to go" Jin replied before putting his foot down on accelerate. Between Hoseok and Yoongi they kept prodding Raven awake whenever they thought she had drifted off. When they arrived at the man house, Yoongi jumped out of the car and instantly picked Raven up. Yoongi, Jin, Namjoon and Jimin rushed inside the house but Jungkook, Hoseok and Taehyung froze.

They turned around to see a vicious werewolf pack approaching them.


	27. Chapter 27

"Jeremiah, we don't have much time whatever is happening to Raven it is making her weaker by the second we need your help" Jimin said running into Jeremiah's office. Jeremiah is a tall man with long limbs, a tanned complexion with brown hair and brown eyes. Jeremiah's eyes trained over to the pale girl which was clinging onto Yoongi and Namjoon to stop herself from collapsing to the floor.

"Tell me everything" Jeremiah said looking back at Jimin.

"Raven's been having nightmares about her old alpha attacking her, her old alpha killed everyone in her pack before chasing after Raven to finish her off. This alpha ended up turning Yoongi and with the help of Jungkook, myself, Yoongi's best friend Namjoon and our deceased friend Lexi we were able to stop the alpha and kill her however, like I mentioned before Raven has been dreaming of the alpha attacking her but all the injuries she sustained in the dream are present on her physical form. She's not healing as expected. We are worried. We have already lost one member of our pack we can't lose another" Jimin explained. Jeremiah nodded, what Jimin had been explained to him were familiar.

"I believe that the consciousness of this alpha had latched itself onto Raven's consciousness and has been growing stronger which is why she is not healing. If we do not sort this out then Raven will die either from lack of sleep, bleeding out too much in reality or dying from the attacks" Jeremiah answered before he started examining Raven.

Jimin looked over to where he expected to see his boyfriend, when he saw that Jungkook wasn't there. He quickly looked around the room and realised that neither Hoseok or Taehyung were with them either.

_"Jungkookie? Where are you?" Jimin asked through his telepathic bracelet but he received nothing. _

Worried Jimin walked down back down the corridor they had entered through to find Jungkook, Taehyung and Hoseok fighting another werewolf pack, just by looking at them Jimin could tell they had no humanity, the werewolves had given completely into their animalist instincts. Jimin shuddered as it remained him of his old pack. Jimin grabbed his phone and quickly sent a message to Namjoon telling him that they had a situation out front before Jimin joined in the fighting.

* * *

"How are we going to save her?" Jin asked Jeremiah.

"We need to send someone into Raven's subconsciousness to fight the alpha when their soul which is attached to Raven has been destroyed Raven will start to recover but it will be slow as you will need to regain all the energy you have lost before you can even start healing any of the wounds" Jeremiah explained, Raven nodded as Jeremiah walked over to a cabinet and pulled out some strange liquids.

"I'll do it, I mean I'm the only one in this room who has an even fighting chance to defeat an alpha" Yoongi said.

"It will be dangerous, the alpha created you meaning if she is growing stronger then she could take control of you again like she did before" Namjoon argued.

"I know but it's worth the risk" Yoongi replied.

"I can give you a nuroblocker, it will stop or reduce the chance of this alpha taking control" Jeremiah pipped up before returning to creating the potion, he then said. "I'm going to need some of your DNA Raven".

Raven nodded as Jeremiah walked over to Raven and pulled some hair from her head. Raven yelped from the pain which resulted in Raven glaring at the man. Namjoon laughed before heading over to Yoongi and placed and hand on Yoongi's arm.

"You better live, I'm not letting anything happen to either of you" Namjoon said.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine" Yoongi said trying to reassure himself and his best friend.

"I know, the alpha will fight dirty. There only goal is to win and she won't care on who she hurts hopefully the nuroblocker will prevent any signals coming from the alpha to your brain and she won't take control of you but Yoongi remember don't listen to anything she says who know what a desperate yet dangerous subconsciousness will want or say to persuade you to help her and don't get distracted, your entering Raven's subconsciousness. You are probably going to see at least one memory, you cannot let whatever you see stop you from fighting" Namjoon explained all the issues which might happen when Yoongi was in Raven's subconsciousness.

"Okay, I'll be fine" Yoongi said as Jeremiah passed Yoongi the nuroblocker and gave Raven the potion. Namjoon took the nuroblocker and placed it on Yoongi's temple whilst Raven was placed onto a bed and started to drift off to sleep. Yoongi took his place in the chair beside Raven before being wired up to a heart monitor.

"Good luck" Namjoon said as Yoongi drank the potion and instantly drifted off to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Jimin instantly attacked one of the werewolves which had snuck up on Jungkook. He might be an omega, but he was strong. The werewolves around growled as they watched one of their strongest werewolves attacked. Jimin glared back before using his small height to his advantage by ducking underneath attacking arms before attacking himself.

Jungkook attacked the alpha first out of everyone Jungkook was the only person would could defeat him. It's wasn't hard. The alpha relied on its strength whilst Jungkook relied on both strength but nimbleness as well. He ducked the alpha's attack and clawed the alpha's neck killing him instantly, Jungkook dropped the alpha to the floor before heading towards his next werewolf.

Taehyung winced when he felt the werewolf's crawls dig into his stomach. He grabbed a hold of the hand and burnt it with hell fire. The werewolf screamed as Taehyung's hell fire travelled around it's body turning the werewolf to ash. Taehyung dropped to the floor a hand pressed on his wound and his eyes wide when he saw his boyfriend.

Hoseok saw red when Taehyung was injured he attacked any wolf which got in his way of reaching his boyfriend. He saw as Jungkook and Jimin surrounded them protecting them from the limited number of werewolves left whilst Hoseok looked at the wound. It was around healing. Hoseok let out a sigh of relief before wrapping his arm around his naked boyfriend and pressed a kiss against his temple.

* * *

Namjoon walked over to Jeremiah who was currently working on his computer.

"Will this be successful?" Namjoon asked worried that his best friend was not going to survive. He had to put all his trust in a total stranger, it didn't matter if Jungkook and Jimin trusted him. Namjoon still didn't know him.

"We have done all we can, we can only wait until they come around" Jeremiah answered before turning back to his work. Even though he had not said it, Namjoon could still here 'if they come around' in the tone of Jeremiah's voice.


	29. Chapter 29

Yoongi watched in horror as he relieved the memories of Raven's when the rogue alpha attacked her own pack.

_Raven walked towards the pack house when she heard screaming, she instantly dropped the firewood she had been carrying and darted towards the screams. She slammed the pack house door open and froze, blood covered the walls. Dead bodies of Raven's pack littered the corridor. _

_"Mum, Dad" Raven shouted running deeper in the house looking for her parents. Raven shoved the door to the lounge open where here parents normally were, she froze once more. Her father was dead. Her mother was being held by her alpha, her alpha's claws were covered in blood. _

_"Raven run, get out of here" Raven's mother shouted before the alpha tightened her grasp around Raven's mothers neck before it broke. Raven watched as the alpha threw her mother's body to the ground. _

Yoongi looked away from the memory, Raven was unconscious on the floor covered in cuts and bruises. The alpha stood beside her, it was staring straight at Yoongi. It was in its human form for once. The alpha has long red hair, a tan complexion and blue eyes. There was a small white glowing line which connected Raven to the alpha. Yoongi guessed that was what was draining Raven from any energy she had and making the alpha stronger.

"Look who has finally arrived, Yoongi I was getting to the point that you would never turn up" the alpha said taking a step towards Yoongi.

"Leave Raven alone, you are dead why can't you stay that way" Yoongi shouted.

"Oh Yoongi, I told you no one can kill me" the alpha said before shifting and attacking Yoongi. Yoongi growled before shifting into his half-form and blocking the alpha's attack. Yoongi was quickly tiring, the alpha was so much stronger than him but her had to protect Raven and his others friends who would be harmed if the alpha was resurrected.

Yoongi saw a large metal pole abandoned on the floor, he dived underneath the alpha's next attack and grabbed the pole. The alpha seemed to see through Yoongi's plan and grabbed Raven from where she laid and pulled her in front of the alpha as a shield.

"Would you do it Yoongi? Would you kill Raven to kill me?" the alpha threatened pulling Raven tighter against its body.

"I'm sorry Raven" Yoongi muttered before running forward taking the alpha off guard before plunging the pole into Raven's chest and through the rogue alpha's soul. Raven collapsed into Yoongi's arms, the alpha started screaming as it soul was being destroyed.

Raven looked up at the man she held feelings for, the man who helped her through the greatest struggles in her life. A small smile was present on her face, she felt weak but that did not stop her from reaching up and stroking Yoongi's cheek before summoning all the strength she had, she pushed herself up from the ground and pressed their lips together in a short but sweet kiss, she could feel her whole body screaming in pain but she did not care.

"Thank you for saving me" Raven whispered after she pulled away from Yoongi, she looked into Yoongi's eyes which slowly filled up with tears. She gave him a gentle smile before everything went black.

Yoongi looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms, his head was swirling with so many emotions that he hardly felt, his heart was hammering against his ribcage as tears ran down his cheeks. Raven was extremely pale, too pale for his like. Her bright brown eyes were now covered by her bruised eyelids, her body was covered in un-healing wounds ranging from severe to harmless. It broke Yoongi's heart watching one of the small number of individuals he held precious within his heart bleeding out like this and there was nothing he could do.

"I will save you Raven, I will not let you die on me now" Yoongi muttered to himself as he pressed a light kiss on Raven's forehead then held the girl closers to his body. He prayed to all the gods that might exists to protect her and look after her until the others could save her.

"Please do not leave me, I do not think I will make it through another death not after Lexi, I cannot let you, I will not let you, please do not die because of me" Yoongi cried as the reality around he fell apart.

* * *

Jin sighed, he was bored waiting for Yoongi and Raven to regain consciousness. He trudged over to where Yoongi and Raven were. Even time he checked on them he hoped one would be awake but each time he was disappointed. They were still lay like there were the last time he checked but just as he was about to leave he noticed Raven's shirt was stained red. Jin rushed over to Raven and carefully pealed her top back revealing the large wound in her abdomen.

"Jeremiah, Namjoon somethings wrong with Raven, she's bleeding badly" Jin shouted, panic filled his voice. Both Jeremiah and Namjoon rushed into the room and straight toward Raven.

"Namjoon pick Raven up, we need to get her stablished, but I don't have the equipment here, you need to bring her into my operation room which is next door" Jeremiah said before running out the room. Namjoon carefully picked Raven up and ran to the next room with Jin following.


	30. Epilogue

Raven's eyes opened suddenly before her body started seizing violently due to Raven going into shock from her serious injuries. Namjoon quickly placed her down on the operating table whilst Jeremiah quickly looked over the serious wound in her stomach. Once Jin saw that Raven was in safe hands he headed back to the other room to check on Yoongi. Yoongi shot up, gasping for air.

"Breath Yoongi" Jin comforted before helping Yoongi to his feet. Yoongi looked down at the bed next to him expecting to see Raven lying there. He instantly started panicking when he saw the empty bed.

"Where's Raven?" Yoongi asked before a brief picture of the injuries Raven had gotten during the fight appeared in his mind. Jin opened his mouth to answer when Yoongi darted past him and followed Raven's bloody scent to where her body was.

"Someone please can you get me so morphine, it will help with the pain" Jeremiah shouted. Namjoondarted over to the medicine cabinet and looked for the morphine whilst Yoongi rushed over to Raven's body and started to take her pain, the pain was unbearable.

"Stop, the pain she is feeling made her go into shock, you might be a werewolf, but you cannot take that much pain away" Jeremiah said pulling the current screaming Yoongi away from Raven's body before injecting some green liquid into Raven's body.

"What's that?" Yoongi asked as he felt his legs give way and he collapsed onto the floor, clutching himself from the immense pain he had just felt.

"What it is, I can't tell you however it will help speed her healing up and hopefully she will survive" Jeremiah answered before connecting a heart monitor to monitor the healing process and her vitals. Yoongi nodded before grabbing a chair and placing it beside Raven.

Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung and Hoseok walked into the complex, their body were healing from the wounds they had sustained during the fight. Their eyes widened at Raven's bloody body.

"What happened?" Jungkook said drawing everyone's attention to himself and the others.

"We can ask the same of you" Yoongi asked, his eyes scanned the healing wounds.

"Don't ask" Hoseok replied collapsing on the floor.

Raven groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, she heard footsteps rushing over to her. Four figures appeared beside her, all of them blurry. Soon her eyes started to focus once more, it was Jin, Namjoon, Yoongi and Jerimiah. Raven groaned once more as she slowly sat up with the help of Jeremiah.

"Be careful, you might be healed but you will probably be quite sore and stiff, this type of psychological and physical attack will take a while to fully recover. So, you will need plenty of rest to make a full recover" Jeremiah stated. Raven slowly nodded her head; her eyes were feeling extremely heavy as she slowly laid back down and fell back to sleep.

"What happened in there?" Namjoon asked Yoongi.

"I don't remember" Yoongi answered concerned as he racked his memory trying to remember what had happened to them when he was in Raven's subconscious.

"How can't you remember?" Namjoon muttered confused.

"It's normal for people to not remember, he went into Raven's subconsciousness which means everything to his brain would feel like a dream even though it was real, we don't always remember our dreams so when he came out, he instantly lost all memory of what happened" Jeremiah explained.

"Will Raven remember?" Jin asked.

"Doubt it" Jeremiah replied. The pack looked at each other before looking at the sleeping girl. Jungkook walked over to Raven, he then gently picked her up.

"We better head home, thank you for your help Jeremiah" Jimin spoke up before leaving the room followed by the rest of the pack. Jeremiah let out a sigh, this pack had no idea that their struggles were yet to finish. Their next creature could rip the pack apart.

Jungkook gently placed Raven into a seat in the car before buckling her in. He then sat in the driver seat whilst the others climbed into the car.

"Let's go home Jungkookie" Jimin said, Jungkook looked over at his boyfriend before leaning over and pressing a sweet but short kiss on Jimin's lips.

The plane landed full of parcels, one containing a glass vial. Its destination. Seoul, South Korea. It's recipient, the unaware Kim Seokjin.

* * *

_Preview of Story of Us_

_Jin walked over to the front door wondering who it could be, the post had already arrived and he hadn't ordered anything. He quickly checked his phone to see whether any of his friends were coming over but there were no messages, Namjoon had a key so it couldn't be him unless he had already lost it._

_"Hello" Jin said as he opened the door to a delivery man._

_"Kim Seokjin?" The man said._

_"Yes"._

_"Parcel for you, I need you to sign for it" the delivery man said handing the parcel to Jin who put it down beside him then quickly sign for it._

_"Have a good day" the delivery man said before walking back to his van and climbing into the driver's seat. Jin looked down at the parcel, it was a small box with stamps from all over the world on it._


End file.
